The Prince That Was Promised
by Trolltek
Summary: Uchiha Naruto has always been in the shadow of his elder brother, Uchiha Madara, the prodigy among prodigies. Uchiha Naruto is reborn as Naruto Baratheon, the only son of Robert Baratheon and Lyanna Stark, or is he? How will Westeros deal with The Black Wolf of the House Baratheon?
1. Enter: Prince Naruto Baratheon

Uchiha Naruto is the most strange Uchiha that anyone could ever met. Unlike his kin, he was not a self-entitled, arrogant piece of shit. No, he was and still is, everything than an Uchiha is not supposed to be.

He is calm, collected and humble. He thirsts for knowledge more than anything else in the world, something that once again sets him apart from his brothers and the rest of the arrogant Uchiha Clan. Uchiha Naruto was more a scholar than a warrior, more a politician than a warrior, that however, did not mean he was weak, no. Uchiha Naruto is everything but weak, having awakened his Sharingan at the age of five, even younger than his elder brother, Madara was when he awakened his own Sharigan, however even when he surpassed his elder brother in every manner possible, he still stood in the shadow of Uchiha Madara.

Uchiha Madara, the Clan Head of the infamous Uchiha Clan.

Uchiha Madara, the strongest Uchiha in history.

Uchiha Madara, the genius that awakened the first ever Mangekyo Sharingan.

Uchiha Naruto despised his elder brother with all his being. The man that took everything from him and still believed the world was against him.

The love and adoration of his siblings and parents, Madara took from him. The affection and awe of women, Madara took from him. The respect of the Uchiha Clan, Madara took from him.

That is why..Uchiha Naruto betrayed Uchiha Madara. Stabbed him in the back, watched as his elder brother fell to his death and at that same moment, joined forces with his brother's most hated enemy, Senju Hashirama.

Now, one hundred years later..

The Warring States Period have ended and the two are re-awakened within the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

It is now..the climax of the war that will end all wars.

The two men, the two brothers stood across one another, their expressions as cold as the coldest ice of the Snow Country. Their eyes gleaming as dangerous as the Shinigami itself.

Uchiha Madara is a middle-aged man, waist-length wild raven hair, narrow, dangerous eyes with a strange pattern that is black and crimson known as his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that he aquired after taking his brother, Uchiha Izuna's eyes for himself. He has a lean and muscular build, fit for a shinobi, fair skin and a narrow jaw. He wears maroon armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs, he also wears simple black shinobi sandals, and at his waist, he has three cream colored pouches which his shinobi tools are located.

"The time has finally come, little brother." Madara said, his voice calm. "The time for you to pay for the betrayal you commited." He declared, his arms spread.

Uchiha Naruto is very much opposite of his brother. Naruto is a young man, his body lithe with lean muscles, unlike his more broad shouldered brother. He has shoulder-length spiky, wild raven hair, narrow and dangerous eyes, like his brother, he also possesses a Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, though his pattern is different, unlike his brother, his is a pin-wheel with a six bladed shuriken within it, he also has tanned skin, strange for an Uchiha and a narrow, yet strong jaw.

He wears a long sleeved dark purple shirt with a long coat that reaches his knees with black flames that ride up from the bottom of the coat, he also wears simple dark blue pants, black combat boots, along with a few cream colored pouches at his waist, which contain on of his shinobi tools, he also wears black fingerless gloves on his hands.

"Indeed, the time has come, brother." Naruto said calmly, his voice much more soft, much more quiet than his elder brother. "The time for the end of this pathetic clan known as the Uchiha." Naruto declared. It was finally time to end the Curse of Hatred that the Uchiha Clan embodied.

"For all that you did, for Izuna, for our brothers, for our parents, I shall end you for all your treachery, you will pay the price!" Madara declared, his dark purple chakra exploding around him as he glared harshly at his younger brother.

Naruto scowled at Uchiha Madara.

"Treachery?" Naruto murmured to imself. "Is it treachery to end the line of destruction!?" Naruto snarled, his own dark purple chakra exploding around him, causing cracks to appear on the ground and for the water around him to ripple from his intense chakra output.

"The Uchiha Clan were nothing but barbaric murderers that only cared for themselves! Under the rule of our father and under your rule, you ensured it stayed like that!" Naruto declared. "I made the Uchiha Clan into a clan to be respected, until you began to meddle into the affairs of _my_ clan, brother!" Naruto roared, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan blazing in anger.

"The only way to end this is in battle, little brother." Madara said calmly, his fists clenched at his side as his chakra became even more intense, causing cracks in the ground to appear, just as Naruto's chakra did.

"Indeed. Today, our feud will end, Madara." Naruto said coldly. "Today, the story of the Uchiha will fade away in history." Naruto declared. "Even if I am to die, I will take you with me, Uchiha Madara!" Naruto roared, going through a series of hand seals.

Madara smirked as he watched his brother.

"_**Katon: Karyu Endan!**_" Naruto roared as flames exploded from his mouth, while taking the form of a dragon heading towards his brother.

Madara's smirk widened.

"_**Perfect Susano'o!**_" He whispered and not a second later, a hologram-like being surrounded him, protecting him. The being looks very much like a middle-aged samurai, its hands resting on the hilt of it's blade.

Naruto watched as Madara's Susano'o slashed his flame attack in half and the flames flew passed Madara and his Susano'o and exploded behind them, destroying a giant mountain.

Naruto also smirked as he placed his right hand on the right side of his face.

"Is that how you wish it to be?" Naruto mused to himself. "Very well..I shall end this. I shall crush you into oblivion..Madara." He whispered before both his eyes snapped wide open.

"_**Amaterasu: Kakusareta Bakuhatsu!**_" Naruto declared, whispering so that Madara could not hear him, he slammed his hands into the ground.

Madara smirked, knowing nothing could break his perfect Susano'o. That arrogance quickly turned to shock and fear when he could seen nothing but darkness, his eyes widened when he watched as the black flames that somehow invaded his shield of Susano'o smashed in the insides of his shield, slowly breaking it apart.

He watched with terror as quickly and efficiently, his Susano'o was reduced to nothing but chakra, destroyed beyond belief and before he even had the time to blink, his little brother was before him, lightning cackling around his hand.

Naruto smirked darkly.

"_**Chidori!**_" Madara could do naught but watch as Naruto's hand entered his chest, piercing his hand before sticking out of his back, covered in blood.

Naruto smirked coldly at his elder brother.

"This is the price of your crimes, brother." Naruto murmured in his ear. "You destroyed the Uchiha Clan for an imagined slight. You killed the innocents of Konoha, a place we built together, for your petty vengeance and now, you are dying, at the hands of your little brother that you thought would amount to nothing." Naruto sneered as he released his arm from Madara's chest and dropped Madara to the ground.

Naruto turned away.

"Just perish, Uchiha Madara."

Unknown to Naruto, Madara would not give up.

"I will not let it end like this! I am Uchiha Madara! I am immortal!" Madara roared, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan blazing angrily, Naruto did not even have time to react before Madara, with his last dying breath, used a last attack.

"_**Raiton: Silent Pierce!**_"

Uchiha Madara, with his last breath, watched in satisfaction as his little brother, Uchiha Naruto was impaled by a lance of blue lightning, straight through the back, into his heart.

Naruto eyes widened, his breath leaving his lungs as he fell to his knees, blood splurting from his mouth, down his chin onto the ground.

"Shit.." Naruto groaned, coughing up some more blood as he fell to the ground, his life slowly but surely leaving his. "_Fucking Madara.."_

Madara and Naruto's eyes both closed slowly, peacefully. The end of their feud had come, the end of the Uchiha.

Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Naruto finally left this world.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

Naruto's eyes snapped open, as he looked around where he had awoken from his deep slumber, his eyes widened by a fraction, he lay not in the medic tent that he grew used to over the years, nor in his cottage just outside of Uchiha territory, but it a complete white void, laying on a crimson carpet.

Groaning, the young Uchiha stood up.

"Where the hell am I exactly?" Naruto murmured to himself. "Last thing I remember was dying in my battle against Madara.." He muttered to himself as he cracked his neck by moving it side to side and he scretched his arms over his head as he yawned loudly.

"_That questions of yours..I believe I can answer it, young Uchiha._" Naruto raised a lone eyebrow at the disembodied, deep voice that was without a doubt, male. Naruto tilted his head to the side and his eyes widened at the legendary being, a being, that even he, recognized. It is a translucent taunt spectre with demonic visage. It is much larger than an average human, possessing long white shaggy hair, from which two crimson hors protrude, and dark-greyish blue colored skin. It is draped in white garments and carries a set of prayer beads.

"_Shinigami.."_ Naruto whispered as he fell on his behind, his visage colored with fear and awe, fear that this being before him could crush him beneath his heel as he so wished and awe that the being wasn't a myth.

Shinigami grinned, his sharp teeth gleaming as he stared at the boy before him.

"_Correct, you are, young Uchiha." _Shingami laughed, a dark, shuddering sound. "_Though, no need_ _to fear me, boy. I shall not take your soul, no yet, at least." _Shinagami jested.

Naruto breathed deeply, trying to calm himself in front of this terrifying being, which he was able to do, albeit shakily, as he stood up and faced Shinigami.

"So, Shinigami-sama, what exactly is this place?" Naruto wondered, a truly confused expression on his whiskered face.

Shinigami's face turned grim.

"_You can call this place 'The Void'. Or perhaps even 'The Purgatory'. Or, you could even call it 'The Nothingness'." _Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion, "_This is a space between the physical and spiritual world, it is the space which the newly deceased are sent to, young Uchiha."_

Naruto's eyes widened by a fraction.

"So, I am dead..huh?" He wondered, downtrodden.

Shinigami chuckled causing Naruto to look up at the grinning deity.

"_That would usually be the case, young Uchiha._" Shinigami began. "_But, you see, you are a special case. I believe your story has not yet finished.."_ Shinigami's grin widened. "_Child of the Prophecy._"

Naruto still looked confused.

"What do you mean, Shinigami-sama?"Naruto wondered.

Shinigami just chuckled.

"_I shall explain it, shan't I?_" Shinigami mused. "_Firstly tell me, Uchiha Naruto. When you see children playing in a park or elderely men playing shogi, what do you think?_" He didn't give a chance for Naruto to answer. "_You don't think much of it, you stare at it for a second, or even shorter than that and pass it off as 'boring' and not 'worth your time'._"

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"_However, when there is a crowd surrounding that very same shogi match, what is it that you do?"_ Once again, Shinigami did not wait. "_You naturally will go, be interested to view such a match, and for days to come, you will remember it. Why is that I wonder? Well, it is fairly simple, it is because others are interested, which in turn, will make you also interested, and you, Uchiha Naruto..are a creature unlike any other, a creature that garners the attention of everyone, of mortals, gods and demons alike. Why is that, I wonder?"_

Naruto just stared at Shinigami, shrugging.

"_You see, that is also something interesting, normally, whether they be humans, or animals, or even gods, each will have a species which are so weak that it is entertaining to watch how they react, how they do things, for humans, ants suffice. For example, as a human, when you were a child, or perhaps when you were even older, you looked at it in interest for a few days, perhaps a few weeks, but then you grow tired of it, because they do the same thing, they have the same ideas, same thoughts._" Shinigami explained. "_But, you, Uchiha Naruto are someone..that changes all that._"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"_You see, even humans, like ants are watched, by gods like me. And for years, humans have been the same. They would fall in love the same way, they would hate the same way, they would kill, protect the same way and it was all so boring..even the parents, they would care for their children the same way…but then, you were born._"

Shinigami laughed darkly.

"_Even your birth was different, even your parents reacted differently, they treated as little more than a ghost, something not worth their time, then came your growth as a shinobi, as a man, instead of growing In hatred, just to spite that clan, you protected them and they didn't know how to react, as I watched that, my interest in you grew. And before you knew, in a mere fifteen years, you were known as the strongest shinobi to ever exist and enemies feared your very name, women shivered at your very touch, men bowed at your very presence. It was all so interesting, Uchiha Naruto!"_

"I get that I was different, but what does that have to do with me getting a second chance at life, like you have been hinting at?" Naruto wondered.

"_You see, I am bored, Uchiha Naruto. And you are interesting, thus, I want you, to cease that boredom for a while longer._" Shinigami smirked. "_Today, I'll give you another chance at life, make you immortal and you will continue to amuse me through your actions. Destroy the world. Save it. I don't care..just interest me!"_

Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"But the world is destroyed, Madara ensured that." Naruto told the god. Shinigami just laughed loudly.

"_You silly Uchiha. You think I merely control one world? No. I am the Shinigami, I control one hundred different realities of your world._" He laughed darkly. "_I will merely send you to a reality where the world is still in the stages of infancy. A world where you are Naruto Baratheon."_

"Baratheon?" Naruto wondered confused. "And why is my supposed surname after my first name?" Naruto asked the god.

Shinigami grinned.

"_The world that I speak of is in a time before shinobi. Before the Uchiha or Senju. Before even the Rikudou Sennin, as I said, it is the infancy of the world and during that time, surnames were spoken before first names."_ Shinigami explained.

"Baratheon? Why such a strange name?" Naruto wondered. "_As I said, it is a completely different time period, thus names were very different. Now, boy, will you accept this deal or go off, happy with your family?"_ Shinigami asked, geniunly interested.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair.

"Will there be battle in this world that you are suggesting?" Naruto wondered causing Shinigami to grin, knowing that was the one thing that Naruto's deceased mother, Uchiha Toka despised about her child, his love for conquest, battle meant conquest, and Naruto very much like the rest of his family was obsessed with conquest, the conquest of the world. Though his mother had always been a strange Uchiha, gentle with a dream for peace between all clans.

"_Of course. It is a world with shaky peace. Battle and war are merely around the corner, thus, if you wish for such a world, accept."_ Shinigami declared with his grin widening.

Naruto smirked to himself as he covered his face with one hand and he began to chuckling darkly, before he knew it, he threw his head back and released a loud string of laughter.

"Tch! Fine, sign me up!" Naruto declared as he calmed down. "The chance to become a conqueror without the shadow of my pathetic brother? A world like that..I'll definitely live in!" Naruto said.

Shinigami just smirked as he placed his hand on Naruto's head and dark purple aura surrounded Naruto body, the body that shook in excitement.

"_This world will have a different culture, different armies, different fighting styles. You will have a different culture, a different family, a different standing._" Shinigami explained as Naruto's body began to fade.

Shinigami gave an impish grin, worrying Naruto.

"_Oh, and another thing, due to you being reborn into this different world, you will no longer be what you were, an Uchiha. You will have no Sharingan, no chakra._" The Shinigami chuckled darkly as he said this. "_However, do not fret, Naruto Baratheon. Even within this world, you have a power,a mythical power, all you must do..is awaken it."_

Naruto eyes widened.

"Yo-"

Though he had no time to complain, because just as he was about to curse Shinigami, he disappeared in a flash of purple.

Shinigami chuckled at this.

"Sucker.."

Turning around, Shinigami spread his arms as he laughed loudly, before disappearing in a flash of darkness, disappearing as fast as he appeared.

"_Yes! Take the world by storm and..show me something interesting..Naruto Baratheon!"_

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

Lord Eddard Stark, also known as Ned Stark rode through the sands of Dorne with his subordinates by his side.

"Lord Stark, why are we heading towards Dorne?" One of his subordinates, Lord Willam Dustin asked his liege lord curiously.

"On the Trident, three members of the Mad King's Kingsguard were missing." Eddard began with a grave expression. "Lyanna can be nowhere else but a certain tower in Dorne, according to our spies." Eddard told the man.

"Why would they stay? I imagine they would join Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys." Ethan Glover commented.

"No, the Kingsguard do not flee." Eddard commented, remembering having a conversation with Ser Arthur Dayne a year prior.

"The Tower of Joy is in sight, my lord." Martyn Cassel told his liege lord as he nodded towards the tower in the middle of the sands of Dorne.

"Lord Stark, it seems you were right, three members of the Kingsguard are standing as defiant as if the war was still going on." Lord Howland Reed informed him.

Eddard's expression hardened as he and his men dismounted their horses and faced the three members of the Kingsguard of Aerys Targaryen.

Ser Arthur Dayne, _The Sword of the Morning_. Ser Oswell Whent. Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, _The White Bull._

"I looked for you three on the Trident." Eddard commented, staring at the three powerful and honorable knights.

Ser Gerold Hightower's expression hardened.

"We were not there." He said coldly.

"Woe to the usurper if we had been." Ser Oswell Whent commented, his expression as harsh as the Lord Commander of Aerys Kingsguard.

Eddard narrowed his eyes.

"When Kings Landing fell to our army, Ser Jaime Lannister slew your king with his golden sword, and I wondered where you were." Eddard told the three.

"Miles away." Ser Gerold said stiffly. "Or King Aerys would yet sit the Iron Throne, and our false brother would burn in the seven hells." His words were as cold as the ice of the north.

"I just rode down from Storm's End to lift the siege." Eddard began. "Lord Tyrell and Lord Redwyne dipped their banners and all of them bent the knee and swore King Robert Baratheon their fealty. I was almost certain you were among them."

"Our knees do not bend so easily, Lord Stark." Ser Arthur Dayne declared, his expression calm yet cold.

"Ser Willem Darry has fled to Dragonstone, with your Queen and Prince Viserys. I had thought you would sail with him." Eddard mused.

"Ser Willem is a good man, and true." Ser Arthur said calmly. "But he is nor of the Kingsguard, we do not flee." Ser Gerold spoke.

"Not then, and certainly not now." Ser Arthur told Eddard, placing his helmet over his head of silver hair.

Eddard's subordinates also readied themselves as they watched the Kingsguard unsheath their blades. Unsheathing their own blades.

"We swore a vow to our prince." Ser Gerold said calmly.

"And, now it begins." The Sword of the Morning slowly but surely unsheathed the ancestral Valyrian blade of House Dayne, _Dawn. _The blade of Dawn gleaming in the sun of Dorne.

"No." Eddard's gaze was sad as he unsheathed the ancestral Valyrian blade of House Stark, _Ice._ "Now, it ends."

Without warning, Eddard and Arthur smashed their blades against once another, causing a loud clash of metal. This was the signal for battle it seemed as the northmen and the Kingsguard charged at one another.

Even as he felt sorrow as he watched Lord Willam Dustin and Ethan Glover get cut down by the blades of Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell, Eddard still attacked Ser Arthur, strike for strike, neither warrior let up.

Lord Howland Reed watched in horror as, Ser Gerold trying to cut him down, cut Martyn Cassel down when the man tried to protect him. However, he did not expect Theo Wull to appear behind Ser Oswell and thrust his blade straight into his spine, killing him in an instant as he fell to the ground. Ser Gerold choosing to act quick, quickly pulled the dark green dagger at his waist and slammed it into Theo Wull's throat, crushing his throat and killing the man.

Eddard panted as he dodged another slash of Ser Arthur blade and quickly slashed at Ser Arthur leg, which allowed some blood to splatter on Ice.

"You are good, Eddard Stark." Ser Arthur huffed.

Ser Gerold, now aiming to defeat the last remaining subordinates of Lord Eddard Stark, which included Lord Howland Reed and Ser Mark Ryswell. However before he could react, Howland Reed seemed to appear from nowhere and slash his shoulder with a hidden dagger before jumping away, Ser Gerold would have been able to stand that, but all of a sudden, he felt incredibly dizzy as he staggered on the battlefield.

"Poison.." He groaned.

Ser Mark Ryswell, not giving the Lord Commander a chance to recover, dug his sword deep into the man's chest, in his heart, killing him in an instant as he watched Ser Gerold Hightower fall to the ground, dead.

Ser Arthur Dayne not even caring for Eddard, charged as fast as light, it seemed and slashed Ser Mark Ryswell's chest with his Dawn, watching as his body fell to the ground, in two different halves.

Eddard Stark seeing his oppurtunity charged at Ser Arthur's back, not caring about honor, but only caring about reaching his dear sister, unfortunately, Ser Arthur seemed to expect this as he turned around and dodged the slash of Eddard's Ice and he prepared to slash him with Dawn and he would have if Howland Reed did not appear behind him and dug a small dagger into the side of Ser Arthur's neck causing his to scream out in pain before staggering as his vision blurred.

Lord Eddard Stark used this oppurtunity to thrust his blade into the heart of Ser Arthur Dayne, killing him, instantly.

"I thank you, I owe you my life, Lord Howland." Howland Reed merely gave a short nod as Eddard looked towards the Tower of Joy.

"It's time to see my sister."

Howland Reed nodded as he followed his lord liege into the tower.

The only reason Eddard knew where to go was because of Lyanna's cries of pain through the Tower of Joy, after a few moments, he finally reached a room, a darkened room with Lyanna laying in a pool of blood.

"Lya! Lya!" Eddard called kneeling beside her bed while Howland Reed stood at the entry of her chambers.

Lyanna Stark looked up, smiling lightly at her brother.

"Ned.." She whispered. "Ned.." Gently, she moved her hand up and touched his rough and bearded face. "Gods Ned..how I've missed you.." She whispered.

"It's okay now, Lya. We can go back to Winterfell, we'll be a family again. Benjen is at Winterfell, waiting." Eddard whispered with a broken voice because even he understood that she was not long for this world.

"Oh, sweet Ned, how I wish I could, but even you know I am not long for this world..but Ned, there is something you need to know.." She whispered. "Before Prince Rhaegar kidnapped me, I fell pregnant..Ned.." She whispered softly, she chose this moment to remove the blanket over her chest and revealed the child, an infant with spiky raven hair, narrow azure orbs with a slight gleam of purple that Eddard could not notice in his distressed state and tanned skin.

"Gods..Lya.." He whispered. "That is Robert's son." He murmured, seeing that Baratheon black hair and those Baratheon blue eyes.

"Aye..Rhaegar kidnapped me, saying some madness about a prophecy, that's why they locked me up, they thought met to have Rhaegar's child. Ned, this boy is Robert's. He is Naruto of the House Baratheon." She murmured. "Promise me, Ned. You'll protect him from all those that would want to take his throne." She murmured. "He is the Rightful Prince of Westeros. He is _true_ king's Heir." She whispered. "Promise me, Ned."

Eddard closed his eyes.

"I promise, Lya. Nobody will harm him, not the Lannister, not even Robert himself. I'll get him to foster at Winterfell." Eddard said causing Lyanna to smile.

"Make sure he knows he is a wolf, deat Ned." She murmured. Eddard watched, tears gathering in his eyes as his sister breathed her last breath.

Eddard gently picked up his nephew.

"You are the blood of the wolf, like your mother. You are a stag, like your father. I will protect you, no matter the cost, Naruto Baratheon." He whispered, picking the child up and wrapping him in a coat before turning to Howland Reed and nodding.

"Let's go, Lord Howland."

Howland Reed followed his liege lord.

_**Kings Landing- Red Keep..**_

_Robert of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm._

He is a young man of twenty nine_, _he is a tall and muscular man, his chest broad, he has chin-length raven hair, narrow dark blue eyes that are as dark as the ocean and fair skin, he also has a scruffy black beard on his rough face and a strong jaw that gives him an attractive quality, according to the ladies of Westeros. He wears a long sleeved dark brown tunic with a gold circle design in the middle, dark yellow pants and black leather boots, and a simple black sword at his waist.

"Ah, Ned! You've returned!" Robert laughd as he caught sight of his best friend and brother in all but blood, Eddard Stark who entered the throne room with a small smile and a wrapped bundle in his arms.

"Aye, your grace." Eddard nodded. "I returned from Dorne, after searching for my sister." Robert's smiled faltered when Eddard gave him a grave look.

"Your grace, my sister, Lyanna Stark has passed away." Eddard said solemnly as he watched the horror spread on Robert's face before anger came with a vengance.

Robert angrily slamed his fist on the arm rest of the throne, clenching his teeth and fists in absolute anger.

"Those damn Targaryens! Fucking inbred fucks!" He growled angrily. "I'll kill every Targaryen I get my fucking hands on!"

"Your grace, there is more news." Eddard commented while Robert looked at him, his expression still enraged as he watched Eddard unveil the wrapped bundle, revealing a black haired babe.

"This is Lyanna's child." He watched as the anger faded and was replaced by shock. "It is your child, your grace." Eddard commented. "It seems Rhaegar Targaryen tried to put a baby in her but, she was already pregnant with your child, your grace. This is your heir."

Robert slowly but surely approached the child and looked at him in wonder.

"His name..? What's his name?" Robert wondered.

"Naruto. It is an old name of the Stark ancestors, of the First Men, actually. It means 'Maelstrom' in old tongue." Eddard explained and handed the child over, while Robert gently took the child from him.

"Maelstrom, huh? A good name for a prince." He murmured smiling as Naruto looked up at him with calm azure orbs, not shedding a single tear.

"Your grace, I suggest you allow me to foster him in Winterfell." When Robert seemed angered, Eddard chose to explain.

"You are to marry Cersei Lannister if I am not mistaken." Robert nodded. "I fear that the Lannister will try to plot against a non-Lannister child, they will want Cersei's first born to be your heir, but if he comes north, I can protect him, until such a time where he can protect himself and rejoin you and assume his duties as your heir." Eddard said calmly.

"It's a good idea, but I will visit the boy once a year." Eddard nodded. "That is without question, your grace. He is your heir, after all."

"Also, one a year, I'll have him come to Kings Landing, he needs to learn how to deal with the snakes here, otherwise being king will be hard for him."

Eddard nodded in agreement, albeit hesitantly.

Robert grinned.

"Come Ned, let's have a few drinks to celebrate the birth of my son! A true Baratheon!" Robert laughed loudly.

"Indeed, it finally happened, a child of Stark and Baratheon descent." Eddard chuckled, remembering how they always discussed it when they were naught but children under Jon Arryn's watch.

Robert laughed loudly.

Meanwhile Naruto regarded them with calm eyes.

'_So, this is what he meant. I am a prince in this life, it seems. But it seems, my birth means enemies, just like my last life, how annoying..'_

This was merely beginning of the growth of Naruto of the House Baratheon, The Heir of the Iron Throne.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

Lord Tywin Lannister was often a calm man, incredibly so, however the most recent news of his spies made even a man as calm as Tywin Lannister nervous.

"This is bad, very bad." He murmured to himself. His brother, Ser Kevan Lannister seemed to sense his distress.

"What worries you, brother?" Since they were in private, such titles were allowed between the two.

"King Robert..it seems he fathered a child from that Stark girl." Tywin murmured. "And because they were betrothed, it is a true-born." He told his brother. "That means, even if Cersei has the man's children, they will never sit the Iron Throne. And knowing that stupid daughter of mine, she will do all she can to get on the bad side of the child."

"Can you not assassinate the child, brother?" Even though he felt guilt for speaking of the death of a child, Kevan would do all he could for the good of House Lannister.

"I would that I could." Tywin said. "But, the boy is related to not only the King, but he has the backing of House Stark, due to his mother. He has the backing of both Stannis Baratheon and Renly Baratheon. Lord of Dragonstone and Storms End, respectively." He grinded his teeth in anger. "Should that assassination come back to me, House Lannister will be at disadvantage, more than an advantage."

"Even if the boy is king, should he die before producing heirs, a Lannister child would sit the throne." Kevan offered. "And the boy may die before he even becomes king, if he is anything like his father, he will fight and he may die in a future battle."

Tywin smirked lightly.

"Indeed.." His smirk faltered. "But until such a time, there is another problem. House Stark will have more power, I hear the boy is being fostered by Eddard Stark, meaning he will have a loyalty to them. Fortunately, the deal was made at the conditon that he come to Kings Landing once a year, meaning we may yet have a chance to play this in House Lannister's favor."

Tywin for once in a while, since his dear Joanna's death, smiled.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"This is a disaster!" Cersei Lannister screeched within her chambers, as her brother and lover, Ser Jaime Lannister sighed in annoyance, leaning against the wall. "I was supposed to birth the next king, not that damn Stark bitch!" She growled.

"Don't worry, after the Baratheon child dies, your child, or future child will sit the throne, so it's not a big deal." Jaime said calmly.

"And when will he die, Jaime? After he's a man grown? After he has his own wolf spawns? Answer me!" She growled angrily.

Jaime shrugged easily.

"This is not good.." She murmured. "I'll not let a fucking wolf on the throne! We are lions! We belong on the throne! Us! Nobody else!" She growled madly.

Jaime ignored her screeches as he began to kiss her neck and fondle her breasts beneath her dress causing her to give a deep moan.

"Jaime.." She murmured.

Jaime grinned as he grinded his hard cock on his sister's ass, his grin widening as Cersei's moans became louder.

"For now, forget about the Stark bitch and the Baratheon brat."

Cersei would gladly forget about them, for now, at least.

_**-Naruto Baratheon: The One True King of Westeros-**_

Petyr Baelish, also known as Littlefinger is an ambitious man, incredibly so. So when he heard of the new prince, he had many plans.

"Interesting.." He murmured. "A new prince..being fostered by Starks, I wonder how such a child shall turn out.." He smirked, a dark, devious smirk.

"Will he be an honorable and stupid wolf? Or an aggressive and stupid stag? Perhaps he will be a cunning and powerful wolf, hiding under the hide of a stag..interesting indeed.." He murmured, laughing lightly, to himself, of course.

_**-Naruto Baratheon: The One True King of Westeros-**_

"An heir has been born to the usurper.." A amused voice rang through the dark caverns of the Red Keep, belonging to none other than Illyrio Motapis, beside him is the Master of Whisperers, Varys.

"Indeed, a child born of the stag and the wolf, a truly dangerous combination.." Varys allowed a light chuckle to escape his lips.

"I wonder, will this wolf hidden in the hide of the stag be a danger to the dragons?" Illyrio mused while chuckling.

"For now, the dragons are naught but fools." Varys mused. "Prince Viserys is a mad boy, claiming his birthright, which people care little for. The Princess is still a babe, so her potential, we know little of." He murmured. "As for Young Griff, I've trouble believing he is nothing more than a pretender." Varys said calmly.

"Jon Connington swears it is Aegon Targaryen, he wouldn't lie." Illyrio told his old friend with a small smile.

"Indeed, a lie, I never meant to say that is what it was. No, a man in love is a man with a frail and stupid mind. Jon Connington very much loved Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, I have trouble trusting the words of such a man." Varys giggled.

Illyrio smiled lightly.

"It sounds to me like you wish to place that wolf hidden in the hide of the stag on the throne, is that the case, Lord Varys?" Illyrio mused.

"I merely wish to place a man that will be good for the realm on that throne, nothing more. Whether it be Targaryen, Stark or Baratheon." Illyrio watched as the eunach, while giggling, turned away. "Well, I shall be seeing you, old friend."

"Indeed, you shall."

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"This is the prince then, my lord?" Catelyn Stark wondered as she looked at the black haired babe in her lord husband's arms.

"Indeed, Naruto of the House Baratheon is his name." Eddard told her, his smile faded slightly as he pulled out another babe, with the dark brown hair of the Starks, as well as the same dark grey eyes.

"And this is Jon Snow." He said, his expression shamed. "He is my base-born son." He told her calmly, flinching at her cold expression.

"You mean to tell me you wish to raise your bastard amongst your true-born children?" She asked the man she married.

"I do." He was resolute.

"Very well, my lord." He watched as she walked away stiffly, no doubt furious. Eddard sighed deeply.

"Well, that was rather uncomfortable, Ned." Eddard smiled at his only remaining siblings, Benjen of House Stark.

"So, this is Lya's son?" He asked softly looking down at Naruto. "Yes, he looks every bit a Baratheon as you can see." Eddard told him.

"Truly, he does, but I can see Stark in him. His jaw and cheek bones, the way his nose is. His hair and eyes are without a doubt Baratheon, but his face, his build, it's all Stark." Benjen told his brother. "On the other hand, everything of your bastard is Stark, he looks like you." Benjen grinned.

"Indeed."

"So, who is the lucky woman that the honorable Ned Stark forgot his honor for?" Benjen wondered with a grin.

"We will not speak of that." Benjen's grin widened at his brother's blush. "Don't be so stiff, Ned, tell me, as your brother."

Eddard sighed deeply.

"Very well." He murmured. "Ashara Dayne, the plan was for Jon to stay with her, but after Jon's twin sister, Allyria died when she was born, she couldn't take the sorrow, so she gave me Jon and a few days later, commited suicide." Eddard expained solemnly.

"Wow, I'm sorry, that must be tough, Ned." Benjen squeezed his elder brother's shoulder in a form of comfort.

Eddard smiled lightly.

"You think these two have wolf-blood?" Benjen mused calmly.

"Gods, I hope not. Wolf-blood took our siblings from us, Brandon and Lyanna, both creatures of wolf-blood, let's hope, these two aren't." Eddard murmured.

"True enough."

The two brothers stayed silent, looking up at the sky with peaceful expressions. For now, all was peaceful, all was well.

For now, at least.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"Stannis! Did you hear? Robert has a son!" Renly, a child ran towards his elder brother, Stannis of the House Baratheon with an excited grin.

Stannis regarded his younger brother with a calm stare.

"I have, a raven was sent all across the realm, I imagine."

He narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Renly, how did you hear of it?" He demanded of the boy.

"Ah! Ser Davos told me about it!" Stannis sighed in annoyance at his newly annouced knight, a man that saved him at the end of the rebellion.

"Stannis, will we see our nephew?" Renly wondered curiously. "I imagine we will, he is to be our king one day, Renly, thus it will be mandatory to meet him." Stannis told his brother.

"Wow! Like Robert?"

Stannis had a shadow of a smile, something that was reserved only for his younger brother, still a child.

"Indeed. One day, he will grow and take Robert's throne as his heir. Like Robert, we will obey the child, do you know why, Renly?" Stannis asked him.

Renly merely tilted his head to the side.

"Because, it is our duty."

Even if it meant living in the shadow of his brother, Robert forever. Stannis Baratheon would not fail in his duty to his elder brother, to his family and now..

He would never fail in his duty to his nephew, no matter the cost.

Stannis Baratheon is a man of law, of duty and nobody, not even the gods, whether they be old or the new, could dispute that fact.


	2. Naruto and Shadow

_**Seventeen Years Later..**_

Naruto of the House Baratheon loved many a thing about the North, about his mother's House, House Stark. When he sat in the cold of the north, he truly felt he belonged, though this was merely a second life, he had also felt like such a different person, since arriving in Westeros, he fell all his burdens disappear. He was no longer just Uchiha Madara's brother, or Uchiha Tajima's son, now he was Prince Naruto of Westeros, and quite frankly he loved it.

The first of many things that Naruto loved about House Stark in particular was the words of their House. Unlike the arrogant of the other Houses that merely boasted their ego with their words, the words of House Stark was a warning for all that dared cross the House of Stark.

_Winter is Coming._

This phrase could mean many things, but what Naruto understood was, anyone that dared stared against or attacked the House of Stark had winte coming for them, meaning death and destruction would come to their door step if they ever dared disrespect House Stark, if they ever dared disrespect the North. Such was the intesity of the wolves.

However, that did not mean, he did not respect the words of his House. House Baratheon, a powerful people, mostly warriors. Their words showed that they were warriors that would never surrender, never show weakness.

_Ours is Fury._

Naruto Baratheon also did love his northern family, his uncle, Eddard Stark, or Ned Stark was a very stern man, without a doubt, much like his former father, Tajima, however unlike his former father, Eddard Stark also showed his love through his sterness, he was stern so that he could teach them how the world would be, even if he was such a stern man that showed little emotion, if anyone every dared disrespect or try to harm his family, he fought with his last breath, something he had seen when he and his bastard cousin, Jon Snow were attacked by a group of wildlings.

Jon Snow was another man that he got along with very well. Even more so than his cousin, Robb Stark. The reason for this was their experiences, like Jon, Naruto had been an outcast in the Uchiha Clan, he understood the pain Jon felt and he helped him through it and they were more like brothers than cousins, though all his cousins were like that, they more like siblings than cousins.

He, Jon, Robb and Theon had spent their days training with swordplay, archery and sometimes, merely hand-to-hand combat. He and Robb hadn't got along as well as he and Jon, they were more like rivals than anything else, a one-sided rivalry if Naruto had anything to say about it, having only being defeat by Robb once.

He and Theon, however, did not get along.

The reason was simple, Naruto saw Theon as nothing more than an arrogant twat that reminded him heavily of his former little brother, Uchiha Izuna.

The main reason for his hatred of Theon was, in their childhood when he would insult and try to physically hurt Jon when Eddard wasn't watching. Fortunately, Theon could not speak against him when he ordered the twat to stop, since he was prince, after all.

Another person he had a bad relationship with is his female cousin, Sansa Stark. A young girl that cares nothing for the feelings of others, only about boys and dresses and the songs and knights. '

Naruto just refused to acknowledge a girl that expected others to make her life better, he refused to accept someone so dependent on others. He thought she is a weak, useless girl and she thought him a violent and inproper brute.

Par Jon, Naruto was closest with Arya Stark, his precious little wolf, as he would call her affectionatly, like her brother, she was also slightly an outcast due to looking more Stark then her other siblings and for her love of swordsmanship and horse riding, something he constantly trained her in, much to the dismay of Lady Catelyn.

That is another negative relationship, though he respects the woman for being able to survive in the north, after living in the comfortable south her whole life, he can attest to how comfortable it is, having to go to Kings Landing once a year. However when it had to do with Jon Snow, she could be a petty woman and he despised that. He didn't blame her for not liking Jon, that is only right, he couldn't expect her to love his uncle's bastard, but to actually not allow him join in feast's and to glare at him every time he walks passed, that is what pissed off Naruto Baratheon the most.

After Arya, Bran is who he spends time with the most, ensuring that he doesn't injure himself by teaching him tricks to climb, and him being the only one to encourage such natural talent, gave the two a special bond. He also would go to the library with Bran, to study about all kinds of legends, White Walkers and Dragons, too.

Out of all the Stark children, he spent most of his time with Rickon Stark, constantly taking the boy out so that he could watch Naruto hunt and training him in the way of battle and hunting causing them to develop an almost father-son blond.

In his time in the north, Naruto had also developed a title.

The Black Wolf of House Baratheon.

Naruto of the House Baratheon chuckled lightly as he watched his cousin, Brandon Stark, known as Bran Stark by his family shakily aim his bow towards the target. His amusement growing as each and every time, Bran would miss the target. Bran is a boy of ten, dark auburn hair, azure orbs fair and creamy skin and a narrow jaw, wearing a dark brown tunic, black pants and black leather boots.

Naruto had changed much over the years, as was expected, since he was still a babe, he is a tall young man with a lithe, yet lean body with tanned skin that is not very likely to be seen in the north, he has shoulder-length, shaggy black hair, narrow azure orbs, gleaming dangerous, and a narrow yet strong jaw. He wears a dark grey long sleeved tunic, a long sleeved light yellow coat that reaches his knees with the symbol of House Baratheon on the back, he also wears dark grey pants with the symbol of House Stark on the side, along with a symol of House Stark on the front of his grey tunic, he also wears black boots and a simple black swords at his waist, along with two daggers, a red one, and a green one, also.

"Go on." Jon Snow seemed to encourage his half-brother. Jon is a young man of seventeen with lean, yet lithe body, similar to his own. He has messy dark brown hair, dark grey eyes that are as dark as night, his face is long, solemn and guarded, he wears a long sleeved black tunic, black pants and dark brown boots. "Father's watching." He said. Both Bran and Jon looked up to Lord Eddard Stark who looked older than he did seventeen years ago, he stared down at them with a serious expression. "And your mother."

Lady Catelyn looked down, looking older than she did seventeen years ago. She smiled sweetly at Bran, ignoring Jon, as usual, making Naruto frown, as usual.

Bran pulled back the string of his bow, aiming it once again. Jon laughed and Robb turned away smiling when the arrow whizzed passed the target and slammed into the barrell, Naruto tried and failed to contain a small chuckle.

"And..which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Naruto tried to contain a smile, having a distinct memory that he had mastered the bow at the age of eight.

Jon and Robb's smile faded at their father's stern expression. Eddard turned to his second youngest son and gave him an encouraging nod. "Go on, Bran." He encouraged the boy. "Keep practicing."

Bran nodding, pulled back the string and aimed.

"Don't think too much, Bran." Jon told him as Bran concentrated. Robb stared at Bran's stiff arms.

"Relax your bow arm." He advised his youngesr brother. Unfortunately, before Bran could even shoot the arrow, an arrow flew passed and was about to slam in the middle of the target and it would have, if it wasn't for the small dagger that appeared and cut the arrow in half, while the dagger itself dug itself in a nearby wall.

Looking where the arrow came from, they saw Arya Stark give them a teasing smile and a mocking bow. Bran would have chased her if Naruto didn't appear behind her, placing his hand on her head as he leaned down and grinned impishly.

"You shouldn't be so arrogant, Arya." He scolded teasingly. "Their will always be someone that is better than you. Stronger, faster, more skilled. Never forget that, my little wolf." Naruto teased her. "And, Uncle Eddard! I was a marksmen at eight, if you remember!" Naruto laughed lightly.

Arya nodded, while pouting.

Meanwhile, Eddard Stark chuckled, remembering that day like it was yesterday, Benjen had come for a visit and the two decided to shoot some arrows, Naruto stumbled upon them and claimed 'he could do better' and he did, they gave him the bow and with ease, he shot the middle of the target. Naruto was every bit his father's son, but he wasn't.

He is strong, incredibly so, and like his father he loved battle, but he did not desire it. He did not like bloodshed but he loved a good fight when it presented itself, but he spent over half his days in the Winterfell library, reading about legends, poisons, history, anything really. Naruto was more a scholar than anything else.

"Cousins of mine, you are looking well." Naruto smiled lightly as he released Arya and walked towards Jon, Robb, Bran and Rickon.

"You've been gone for over a month, where in the seven hells were you, Baratheon?" Robb asked his cousin.

"Hunting, but there was some complications, we ran into some wildings, killed them, but we weren't sure if they had some following, so we had to camp in the woods for a few weeks." Naruto explained.

"Seven hells! You always get into some trouble, don't you, Baratheon?" Jon Snow grinned widely.

Naruto grinning, threw his arms around their shoulders.

"You two worry too much, cousins of mine!" Naruto laughed loudly, very reminiscent of his father.

Eddard Stark watched his son's and nephew with a small, proud of how close they all were, his peaceful thoughts were crushed when Ser Rodrik Cassel approached him with a grim expression on his elderely face.

Ser Rodrik Cassel is an elderely man, a stout man, broad with large white whiskers. His gray hair is slicked back and he has dark eyes, along with a strong jaw. He wears a long sleeved black tunic, black pants, black leather boots and sword at his waist, a dark brown leather coat over his shoulders.

"Lord Stark." He bowed to his liege lord. "Lady Stark." And to his lady causing the former Tully women nod. "A guardsmen road in from the hills, they've captured a deserter, from the Night's Watch." He informed his liege lord.

Lord Eddard Stark sighed, but nodded slightly, turning towards his ward, Theon of the House Greyjoy.

Theon Greyjoy is lean, dark haired, handsome youth.

"Get the lads to saddle the horses." Eddard ordered. Theon merely nodded before turning around and leaving to do as he was commanded to do.

Catelyn stared at her lord husband pleadingly.

"Do you have to?"

Eddard Stark merely sighed at her tone and expression, knowing she still refused to understand the culture of the north.

"He swore an oath, Cat." Eddard said sternly, his eyes narrowing as he did so, disgusted with dishonorable traitors.

"Law is law, milady." Rodrik agreed with his liege lord. Lord Eddard Stark stared at the only knight in his service.

"Tell Bran that he is also coming with us." Eddard commanded.

"As you command, Lord Stark." Without hesitating, Rodrik turned to leave so that he could follow the command given to him by Eddard Stark.

Lady Catelyn had an outraged expression as she glared at her husband.

"Ned! Ten is too young to see such things!" She growled. Eddard returned the stare with his own cold stare.

"He won't boy forever." Eddard told her grimly. "And, winter is coming." He declared, his eyes narrowed.

"Another execution, Uncle Eddard?" Naruto mused, leaning on the railing, a grin on his lips as he stared at his uncle.

"He broke his oath, that is something the gods cannot forgive." Eddard told his nephew who nodded in satisfaction. "He broke his promise to his comrades, right? I've got no mercy trash like that." Naruto said coldly.

"You've always despised when men, women and even children break their promises, why is that?" Catelyn wondered, truly curious.

"Well, I've lived by a certain saying since I could remember." Naruto said. "Someone that would dare go against the rules and regulations of society is certainly trash.." Naruto began, watching as Eddard and Catelyn raised their eyebrows. "Be that as it may, those that would dare abandon their comrades, those people, they are even worse than trash." Naruto declared.

"A good saying, indeed." Eddard nodded in approval, a grin curving at his lips as he looked at his nephew. "You've become a great man, Naruto. Your mother would be more than proud of you." Eddard told him.

He chuckled as Naruto seemed to blush furiously at the compliment.

"Anyhow!" Wanting to steer the conversation, Naruto spoke. "I already promised some lads that I'd go on a hunt, is that alright if I skip the execution?" Naruto wondered.

Eddard sighed with an amused grin.

"Very well, be back before dinner."

Naruto did not wait a second, in fact it seemed that he disappeared and was already standing at the gates of Winterfell.

"That boy is filled with energy.." Catelyn murmured, an amused grin tugging at her thin, pink lips as she chuckled.

Eddard grinned.

"He truly is a child of Robert Baratheon."

Both adults laughed in amusement.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"Prince Naruto, we've been searching for the last four hours, I'd think something would appear by now, why don't we head back to Winterfell for the day?" A soldier of the Winterfell guard offered.

"Be patient, Harold." Naruto commented to the man, Harold Snow. Harold decided to stay quiet, it was the prince he was speaking to, after all.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he heard a soft whine, the sound of a dying animal, no doubt, something he remembered well of his various hunting excursions.

"Harold, stay here with the men, I need to check something." Naruto informed Harold as he dismounted his brown stead.

"My prince, I can't do that. Lord Stark would have my head." Before he could continue to protest with the prince, Naruto gave him a glare so cold that he was reminded of the Lord Stark's bannerman, Lord Roose Bolton.

"As you command, my prince." Harold bowed his head to the black haired prince. Naruto nodded, satisfied as he walked into the woods, noticing the whine getting louder and louder as he walked through the forest.

His eyes widened when felt the stench of blood and guts invade his noise. Nodding, he walked towards the stench of death.

It didn't take long to arrive at the destination where the smell came from, in the clearing of the dark green forest lay a dying beast, a dying wolf, a female wolf with it's stomach completely open and laying in a pool of it's own blood with it's cub laying near it, as healthy as can be.

Naruto eyes widened when he realized what it was.

"Direwolf.." Naruto murmured. "They haven't been seen south of the wall in centuries.." Naruto told himself.

Naruto leaned down and looked at the only surviving pup, laying next to the dead bodies of it's mother and siblings.

The direwolf was strange even among direwolf, unlike it's mother, brothers and sisters, it is a midnight black wolf with crimson slitted eyes as pure as blood.

Naruto allowed a light smile to curve at his lips as he gently pet the direwolf's head and his smile widened when the pup snugged it's head into his hand, purring in contentment.

"Hn, you are all alone, huh, direwolf?" Naruto mused softly, having always had a soft spot for animals, he couldn't handle seeing this direwolf die like it's siblings. Picking the pup up, he smiled as it gazed at him with his crimson orbs.

"I'll take you home, direwolf." Naruto murmured. "You shall be my partner from this day, to your last day." Naruto declared, a grin tugging at his lips. "Now, what to name you, little direwolf.." Naruto murmured in thought.

"Now..you are black, as black as midnight..ah, I have got the perfect name for you, direwolf.." Naruto grinned. "From this day, you shall be known as Shadow, the partner of Prince Naruto Baratheon." His grin widened. "What do you think, Shadow?" Naruto mused.

The direwolf, who seemed to be named Shadow yipped in what Naruto assumed to be happiness causing him to grin.

"It seems you like, very well, Shadow. Let us be on our way." Naruto grinned as he grabbed Shadow and carried him off like a babe, in his arms.

"We will turn this world upside down, you and me, Shadow."

The beginning of a legend, it was.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

Naruto smiled as he strode into Winterfell, Shadow in his arms, he raised an eyebrow when he noticed his uncle and cousins in a circle in the middle of the courtyard.

"What in the seven hells are you doing?" Naruto wondered causing them to turn around, he raised an eyebrow in amusement when he saw six direwolves, about as old as Shadow playing with one another.

"So, you also found some direwolves, it seems." Naruto told his uncle who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Also?" He mused.

Naruto smirking, pulled out Shadow.

"Indeed, I also found one, his mother and siblings were all dead. As a man with the blood of House Stark running through my veins, I could do naught but take the direwolf. His name is Shadow." Naruto informed his uncle.

"Winter is coming, two dead grown direwolves south of the wall? That cannot be a coincidence, not at all." Eddard muttered, though Naruto heard him perfectly.

"Shadow? I suppose that is a fitting name for a direwolf as dark as this." Robb told his cousin with a small smile.

Naruto chuckled as he let down Shadow who seemed intent as he stared at the six direwolves.

"Go on, Shadow. They are like you, join them." Shadow hesitated for a moment, before approaching them, the white direwolf's, Ghost seemed to quickly warm up to Shadow as the two played around with one another.

"I guess direwolves are very much like their masters." Theon laughed arrogantly. Naruto had to hold himself back from punching the twat in the face.

"Shut up, Greyjoy." Jon deadpanned. "Your mouth just doesn't stop." He mocked the ward of Eddard Stark causing Naruto to smirk in amusement, while Robb look conflicted and Theon looked enraged as he grabbed Jon's tunic, glaring at him.

"You want to challenge me, Snow?" He growled angrily. However before it could escalate, Naruto roughly gripped Theon's wrist.

"Theon, you will behave, don't make me crush you beneath my feet, baby kraken." Naruto sneered darkly, letting Theon go as the young man seemed to stagger backwards.

Naruto smirked as he watched Theon storm off in anger.

"Must you two always rile him up?" Robb asked with a disapproving frown of the two not-quiet Starks.

"Well, he should stop being a vicious cunt." Naruto grinned, Robb just sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Really, those two could be so fucking childish.

Jon Snow chuckled in amusement.


	3. The Sworn Sword of The Crown Prince

"Oh gods!" Ros, a whore of the Winterfell brothel moaned, she is a beautiful woman with dark orange hair, or hair 'kissed by fire, dark brown eyes and fair skin, with a pair of firm breasts and curves in the right places.

Naruto smirking, pounded into the whore, his cock hard as steel as he continued to thrust his cock into her cunt.

"Ah! Harder!" She grunted, having never felt such pleasure before, not even when she bedded the Heir of Winterfell, Robb Stark. Well, on the other hand, she had never had a ten-inch cock inside of her.

Naruto feeling his cock swell and knowing he was reaching his limit, grabbed her by the hips and pulled her forward, roughly, repeatedly.

"Fuck!" Naruto grunted before closing his eyes and giving one more short, hard thrust, releasing all of his seed into the woman, he then pulled his now semi-hard cock out and fell on the bed, on his back, breathing heavily.

"I hadn't had a fuck in about a week, that did me some good." Naruto chuckled as Ros softly circled his lean chest with her slender, index finger.

"I wonder what Lord Stark would say if he learnt you, Crown Prince of Westeros spent most of your time fucking us whores." She smiled impishly.

"What can I say?" Naruto murmured, smirking. "I am my father's son, after all." Naruto said calmly, knowing he had already fathered a few bastards in Kings Landing already.

"Indeed, though I doubt King Robert has such a thick cock." Naruto grinned as she squeezed his softer, but no less impressive, seven-inch cock.

"Well, I am gifted." Naruto grinned.

"Indeed, I hear that King Robert and the Lannisters are coming down from Kings Landing, that must be tough, being the only prince not related to Queen Cersei." She giggled.

"Hm, I can make do. I'd rather not be related to the pompous cunts." Naruto chuckled. "I don't, after all, kill babies for a living."

Ros, once again, giggled.

Naruto yawning, stood up.

"I best get ready, the King and the Queen will be here soon. It would not be proper for the Crown Prince to be absent, according to Uncle Eddard, anyway." Naruto smirked as he put his clothing on.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

Naruto looked out into the lands of the north, a peaceful smile on his lips. It has been a whole month since he found his partner, Shadow, a month since a raven came stating that his _dear_ father, along with the rest of the royal family, are coming down north.

Naruto looked down at Shadow, his smile widening slightly. Shadow had grown quite a bit over the last month, fast growth if Naruto had ever since it, though it seemed all direwolves were like that.

Shadow now reached the shin's, almost as big as a full grown small dog, still a pup, for a direwolf, at the least.

"How may times have I told you, Brandon?" Catelyn demanded with a twitching eyebrow as she glared at her second youngest child, Bran Stark. "No climbing!" She scolded sternly as Bran seemed to looked down, fidgeting nervously under his mother's stern gaze.

"But.." He protested weakly causing Naruto to grin in amusement.

"No buts!" Catelyn snapped, shutting the boy up. "Promise me you will not do it again!" She demanded, her dark blue eyes narrowing.

Bran seemed to hesitate, still looking down at his feet.

"I..promise." He murmured quietly, thought Catelyn still heard the young Stark.

Catelyn looked down at her child with a soft, amused smile and a fond gleam in her dark blue Tully eyes.

"Every time you lie, you look down at your feet." Catelyn told the boy, smiling gently as her son blushed furiously.

"Go on, tell your father the king is close." She told him gently, Bran seemed to run off with an excited spring in his step and a wide grin on his lips.

"This is all your influence, you know that?" Catelyn mused with an amused smile as she turned to Naruto who was smiling impishly. "It is because you encourage to do as he likes." She scolded the black haired prince lightly.

Naruto just gave the woman he considered his mother in all but blood a teasing grin as he chuckled lightly.

"You know you simply adore me, Lady Catelyn." Naruto chuckled, causing Catelyn to sigh softly with a gentle smile.

"Go along now, little trickster." She giggled to herself. Naruto laughing deeply, shoving his hands into his pockets walking towards the courtyard with a confident stride, walking towards the crowd.

"I wonder where that little spitfire is.." Naruto murmured, looking for his youngest female cousin, Arya Stark.

Speaking of said little wolf, she was running through the crowd, trying to squeeze through the gaps, with a helmet, cleary to big for her, on her head.

Naruto smirked as Arya ran into him.

"This is what happens when you do not watch where you are walking, miss metal head." Naruto teased her with an impish smile, pressing his right hand on the helmet on her head. "Uncle Eddard will be mad if he sees you with this." Naruto smiled, taking the helmet from his cousin and putting it to the side.

Arya looked up at her hero with a pout forming on her lips.

"Go on, my little wolf." Naruto chuckled lightly as he watched Arya turn around so fast that he feared her head would snap off as she ran through the crowd, aiming to get to the front, he was sure. Naruto followed, a smile on his lips, albeit walking.

The Starks, which included the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, Eddard Stark. Lady of Winterfell, Catelyn Stark. The Heir of Winterfell, Robb Stark and his younger siblings, Bran Stark, Arya Stark, Sansa Stark and Rickon Stark all stood in line, not in that order, waiting for the arrival of the royal court, which included King Robert and his family.

"I'd imagine you would never arrive, Baratheon." Robb chuckled as Prince Naruto Baratheon scooted in, to his side, in between him and his lord father, Eddard.

"I apologize for my late arrival, Stark." Naruto grinned mockingly. "I had some business to take care of." Robb chuckled at the lecherous grin on his lips, unnoticed by the two, Eddard had been listening and he sighed deeply.

"You are the Crown Prince, it is not honorable for you to be with whores in the whorehouse, Naruto." Eddard scolded him.

"Ah, uncle, you must live a little." Naruto grinned. "Before I am imprisoned in the thing known as marriage, I need to experience all kind of flavors." Eddard sighed in annoyance.

"You've already fathered bastards in Kings Landing, I'd think you'd learn." Eddard scolded his nephew.

"What's life if you don't father a few bastards?" Naruto mused, smirking. Eddard did not answer, but he could feel naught but dread.

'_Like his mother, he is wolf-blooded, may the gods help us all..'_

Their conversation ended when the royal court began to stride in confidently, or in Naruto's opinion, arrogantly, into the castle of Winterfell.

The first person of interest that strode into the courtyard, as arrogant as can be, is the second-in-line to the Iron Throne, Joffrey of the House Baratheon, a young man of sixteen with shoulder-length curly golden hair, narrow bright green eyes gleaming with the arrogance of House Lannister, he also has pink, pouty lips, fair skin and a narrow, weak jaw. He wears the colors of House Lannister, a dark crimson tunic with the golden lion of House Lannister on the front of his tunic, black pants and black leather boots, along with a simple black sword at his waist.

Naruto dangerously narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. Joffrey was every bit as mad as the Mad King, Aerys Targaryen if his behaviour the last time he saw the arrogant twat was anything to go by. He remembered, the boy would harm the servants for no other reason that his own pleasure and he would order his bodguard, Sandor Clegane to kill all those that he deemed slighted him, imagined or not. Joffrey Baratheon reminded him very much of his elder brother, Uchiha Madara, except weaker, beyond belief.

Naruto's dangerous gaze flittered towards the next person of interest, Prince Joffrey Baratheon's bodyguard and sword sword, it seemed. Sandor Clegane, also known by his monikor of _The Hound._ That snarl on his lips making him easily recognisable, having recognized him the times he would see the man in Kings Landing. Sandor Clegane is a huge and heavily-muscled man. The right side of his face is gaunt, with sharp cheekbones, and a heavy brow. His nose is large and hooked, his long hair is dark and thin and brushed, so that it covers the left side of his face since no hair grew there. The left side of his face is a ruin with no ear but a hole, there is a twisted mass of scar around his good eye. Slick black flesh is pocked with craters and deep cracks that ooze red and wet. His eyes are grey. On his jaw, bone shows. He wears plain armor and distinctive helmet in the shape of a snarling dog's head.

Naruto barely cringed at the sight of such a horrid scar on the face of Sandor Clegane, he had seen thing smuch more horrid and disgusting during the Warring States Period. A period in which war and battle war around the corner every day, every hour, every minute, every second.

Though he hadn't spoken much to Sandor Clegane, he could respect such a man as him, like him, Sandor stood in the shadow of his monster of his elder brother, Ser Gregor Clegane, known as _The Mountain_, but unlike him, he did not follow his commands like Naruto had with Uchiha Madara in their childhood, instead he fought and improved to one day crush the child murdering scum beneath his feet, that was something that Naruto could respect, no matter how bloody Sandor Clegane's own blade was.

Naruto eyes settled to the most important person of the whole royal court, an overweight man, an overweight king that he recognized as his father.

King Robert of the House Baratheon is a large man, incredibly so. All the muscle he had during the rebellion faded into naught but fat, instead of a perfectly strong jaw, his face is now covered in far, his face red from the extra fat, the black beard covers the red marking on his neck caused by the unhealthy amount of extra weight, he has shoulder-length, tied back, raven hair and dark azure orbs, with fair skin. He wears a long sleeved dark brown tunic, dark yellow pants, black leather boots and a simple black sword at his waist.

Robert Baratheon, sitting on his brown stead, stopped and was flanked by two members of his Kingsguard, Ser Jaime Lannister, known as _The Kingslayer_ and Ser Boros Blount, an ugly man with a broad chest and short, bandy legs. He is bald, has a flat nose, jowls and grey hair.

Naruto watched in barely contained disgust and contempt as a servant of Robert Baratheon actually had to assist him from dismounting his horse by setting up a small stand near his horse, which Robert accept as he dismounted his horse, before walking off the small standing, groaning at the trouble he had as his feet touched the ground of Winterfell.

Naruto, looking up from his bowed position, allowed a hidden sneer to curve at his lips, utterly disgusted with this man that seemed to be his father.

'_Someone pathetic like this..has no right to any seat of power.'_ Naruto thought darkly. '_You best impress me soon, father. Otherwise, your position as king shan't last long.'_

Robert Baratheon, with an indifferent expression approached Lord Eddard Stark with a confident stride, something that slightly cooled his famous Uchiha anger.

'_At the least, he isn't a snivelling coward.'_ Naruto thought in satisfaction, a small smirk curving at his lips, a devious smirk.

Robert stood in front of the bowing Eddard Stark, he then with his right hand, motioned for Eddard to stand.

Eddard, along with his family and his subordinates, all did as they were ordered. They all stood for the king.

Eddard merely bowed his head.

"Your grace."

Robert stared at his old friend for a moment making Naruto raise an eyebrow, before Robert looked down to Eddard's stomach.

"You've got fat." Naruto had to physically restrain himself so he didn't burst out into mad laughter, else they think him mad. Robb seemed concerned, as did his mother, Catelyn.

Eddard raised a lone eyebrow, taking a moment to look down at Robert's own stomach in amusement.

Naruto couldn't take it any longer.

Throwing his head back, Naruto of the House Baratheon released a long, loud bark of laughter, laughing so hard that he could feel tears come to his eyes, even as all in the courtyard, lord's, knights and servants alike, stared at him like he was the most mad thin since the Mad King.

Taking a moment to look at Eddard and Robert, he continued to laugh hysterically, he just could not stop, couldn't contain himself.

Robert, with a raised eyebrow, looked at his old friend, Eddard.

"Ned, I think the boy is broken." Robert mentioned. Eddard just chuckled, Robert also threw his head back, laughing loudly.

Naruto, finally calming down, wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I haven't laughed so hard in a long time!" Naruto chuckled lightly while approaching the Lord of Winterfell and the King of the Seven Kingdoms, placing his hands on their shoulders.

"You two are a laugh, really!" Naruto chuckled.

Robert smirking, embraced his first born, Naruto grinned as he also embraced his father, no matter how pathetic, in this life, this man was still his father.

"You've grown since last year, boy!" Robert laughed. "You are a man grown!" Naruto chuckled with a wide grin.

Robert finally decided to turn to Eddard.

"Nine years!" The King exclaimed. "Where have you been? Why haven't I seen you?" Robert demanded with a good natured grin.

"Guarding the North for you, your grace." Eddard smiled lightly. "Winter fell is yours, after all." He informed his old war comrade.

Though, Naruto paid little attention to the reunion of his father and uncle and his attetion shifted to the woman, Queen Cersei Lannister who strode out of the carriage with an air of arrogance around her, as all Lannister did.

Fucking cunts.

Naruto eyed her dangerously.

'_Don't get me wrong, this woman is probably going to be my greatest challenge to manipulate, but I wouldn't mine putting my cock in her, my father doesn't love the woman, so it matters little if I fuck her a bit._' Naruto though, hidding his lecherous thoughts with a calm expression.

When Naruto turned back towards his father, he saw him embracing Lady Catelyn with a grin on his lips.

"Cat!"

Releasing her, Robert turned to Robb Stark.

"Ah! You must be the famous Robb Stark." Robert grinned at his best friend's son. Turning to the next Stark child, he smile,a traditionally beautiful girl, taking after her mother's family with her high cheekbones, vivid blue eyes and auburn colored hair.

"My, you're a pretty one." He complimented her, before moving along and looking at Arya, his eyes widening slightly at her appearance.

"And your name?"

The girl's eye seemed to twitch in annoyance, but she still answered, only because she was speaking to the king.

"Arya!" She sounded indignant.

'_Lyanna reborn, she is..'_

Nodding, he turned to Bran.

"Oh! Show us your muscles!" Robert laughed loudly when Bran bringing up his arms, tensed his not so impressive arms.

"You'll be a soldier!" He praised the boy.

Meanwhile, Naruto Baratheon walked forward, gently grabbing Cersei Lannister's hand, he laid a soft, delicate kiss on the back of her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Queen Cersei." Naruto offered. He refused to call anyone 'your grace'. He was, after all, the Crown Prince.

"And, I you, Prince Naruto." Cersei said, though he could see how she stared down at him with her frosty green eyes.

Naruto letting go of her hand, delivered a devious, yet dark smirk to Jaime Lannister, who he noticed, was clenching his fist as he glared at Naruto with his furious green eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you, as well, Kingslayer." Naruto mocked him with a dangerous grin as he moved to Jaime side, bringing his arm over his shoulder.

"The lions stand at the top, in the shadow of the stag, this is true, but the wolf, hidden in the hide of the stag, what will become of that? Hmm..?" Naruto without waiting released Jaime and approached his father and Eddard Stark.

"Ned! Take me to your crypt! I want to pay my respects!" Robert demanded. "And you too, boy! I want you to come with me to see your mother." He told Naruto.

"As you command, father." Naruto said calmly, without an inch of emotion. "We have been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." Cersei said coldly, and Naruto knew she merely added the last two words because it was here duty to do so.

"Ned! Boy!"

Naruto and Eddard both, nodded, following the King of Westeros, Eddard sent the Queen a short look, before following.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"Tell me about Jon Aryyn, father." Naruto began, he was a man that had respected and loved that man like a grandfather, to learn of his grandfather had hurt him.

"One minute he was fine.." Robert began. "And then, burned right through him, whatever it was."

"I loved that man." Robert said calmly.

"We all did." Eddard replied. "He never had to teach you much, but me? You remember me at sixteen? All I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls. He showed me what was what." Robert smiled.

"You saying you still don't crack skulls and fuck girls?" Naruto raised an eyebrow with an amused expression.

Robert laughed.

"It's not his fault I didn't listen." He said as he stopped, forcing Naruto and Eddard to also stop together.

"I need you two, Ned and you too, boy." Robert began. "Down at Kings Landing, not where you aren't any use to anybody." He continued. "Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the Hand of the King." He declared. "And you, boy. I need you to stay at Kings Landing, for good this time, I need someone I can trust, and as Crown Prince, you are needed there." He told them.

Eddard bowed.

"I am not worthy of the honor."

Robert chuckled.

"I am not trying to honor you. I am trying to get your to run the kingdom while I drink and whore myself to an early grave." He told him. "Dammit! Get up, Ned!" He told him. "You helped me win the Iron Throne, now help me keep the damn thing!"

"We were meant to rule, together." Robert told him. "That boy ensures we are already bound by blood." He nodded towards Naruto who smirked. "Our Houses are joined, I need you there with me, Ned." Robert chose this moment to walk away, Eddard and Naruto following him.

Naruto and Eddard watched respectfully and silently as Robert approached Lyanna Stark's stone statue.

"Did you have to bury her in a place like this?" Robert asked as he touched the face of the statue softly.

"She was my sister, this is where she belongs." Eddard told him. "She is a wolf, the wolves belong in Winterfell." Naruto agreed.

"She belonged with me." Robert declared. "In my dreams, I kill him every night." Robert growled angrily.

Naruto closed his eyes, even though he did not know her, he knew one thing, Rhaegar Targaryen took his mother from him, something he would not, could not forgive.

"It's done, your grace." Eddard bowed his head. "The Targaryens are gone."

Robert turned his head, his eyes blazing.

"Not all of them."

Naruto raised a lone eyebrow.

'_Ours is Fury, Indeed..'_

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

Jon Snow, harshly, angrily, smashed the blade of his sword against the wooden training dummy, so lost in his anger, he was.

"My, temper, temper.." Naruto mused teasingly from behind him causing Jon to swivel around with a shocked expression.

"What in the seven hells are you doing here, Baratheon?" Jon demanded, staring at one of the best swordsman in Winterfell, certainly better than himself.

"Just watching in amusement as you try to hack away at a wooden dummy, is all." Naruto chuckled, grinning as Jon Snow scowled. His grin widened even further as, Jon Snow, turning around scoffed, before he continued to hack away at the wooden training dummy.

"So, The Night's Watch, huh?" Naruto spoke up suddenly causing Jon Snow to freeze mid-swing of his blade.

"It's true." Jon Snow grunted. "The Wall is the only place for a bastard such as I. The only place I can make something of myself, something other than Eddard Stark's bastard." Jon Snow told his cousin.

"Is that so?" Naruto mused, his tone borned. "To me, that sounds nothing more than a childish excuse." Naruto laughed mockingly. "To me, you just sound like a little boy doing something you think your father will be proud of." He snapped.

Jon turned around, his expression furious.

"What do you know? You are Crown Prince! You don't know how It feels!" Jon Snow angrily said, snarling.

"It's true, I am Crown Prince, but I know you, Jon. You want Uncle Eddard to be proud of you, but he already is, Jon." Naruto told him gently. "Jon, if this is something you truly want, I will let it be, but if it isn't, you can do so much more. You could squire for a knight in the south, you could even go East, hell, you could becom emy Sword Sword."

Jon Snow's eyes widened at this.

Him? A bastard? Sworn Sword?

Though being a Sworn Sword wasn't such a big deal, it was when it was an offer given to a mere bastard. The Sworn Sword is a soldier or knight that will have all it's belonging, the lands they rule, anything, belong to them, but being a Sworn Sword of a Lord, better yet a Prince meant that as a bastard, you were legitamised and have the ability to create their own House, if he accepted, he would neither be Stark nor Snow, a tempting offer, really.

"Sworn Sword? I am a bastard, is that even allowed?" Jon asked, truly curious as he looked at his cousin.

"If you accept being my Sworn Sword, you will no longer be a bastard, no longer a Snow. You will be the Lord of your own House, even if you will be my very own bannermen. So, what do you think, Jon Snow?" Naruto mused.

Jon did not have to think long.

"It's better than swearing off marriage and women for the rest of my life." Jon murmured. "Fine, I will be your Sworn Sword." Naruto and Jon both grinned as they gripped each other's hands tightly.

"Something interesting just happened, huh!?" A loud, deep voice from across the courtyard called the two cousins, when the noticed who it was that spoke, both young men grinned.

"Uncle Benjen!" The two young man called approaching the man, embracing the man with their respective grin and smile.

The Black Brother, Benjen Stark is a tall and muscular man that has sharp features and dark blue eyes. He has shoulder-length dark brown hair and fair skin, along with a strong, yet narrow jaw. He is a middle-aged man that wears a long-sleeved black tunic with a black furred coat over his shoulders, black leather gloves, black pants, black leather boots and a black sword at his waist.

Benjen chuckling, embraced his two nephew's, the children of his beloved brother and beloved sister, Eddard and Lyanna Stark.

"I rode all day, didn't want to leave you alone with those damn Lannisters." He explained to the two young men. "Why are you two out here? Aren't you going to join the feast?"

"Lady Stark though it might insult the royal family if they seated a bastard amongst their midst, like always." Jon Snow said bitterly causing Benjen to sigh with a nod.

"And, I just came out for some fresh hair, I couldn't handle their golden hair, and their green eyes and those annoying, smug, satisfied faces they have." Naruto groaned.

Benjen just laughed before turning to Jon.

"According to what I heard, you won't be a bastard fo rlong. You'll be Lord of your own House, that is something to look forward to, hm?" Jon allowed himself a small smile as he nodded.

"I better get inside, rescue Ned from his guests." Benjen told the two young men, he patted the duo's shoulders before turning around to walk into the great hall of Winterfell.

"Your uncle is in the Night's Watch." An amused voice spoke to the two of them, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man that walked from the shadows.

Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister, a dwarf, he has stubby legs, a jutting forehead, mismatched eyes of green and black, and a mixture of pale blond and black hair.

"What are you doing back there, Tyrion Lannister?" Naruto asked, his voice cold, if there was one thing he could stand less than Uchiha Madara, it was Lannisters, their annoying, arrogant faces pissed him off.

"I expect you should learn a prince's curtesy." Tyrion smirked. "Though, I am preparing for a night with your family." He chuckled.

"My respect is given to those that earn, not Lannisters." Naruto said calmly, a devious smirk on his lips.

"The Queen's brother, huh?" Jon Snow mused curiously.

"You two truly are a rarity among the House of Stark, though I suppose you truly aren't members of it. You, the son of the King, his heir." Tyrion smirked as he regarded Naruto with his mismatched eyes. "And you, Ned Stark's bastard."

Naruto watched as Jon clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"It seems I offended you.." Tyrion chuckled. I apologize, you are the bastard though, are you not?" Tyrion mused.

"Lord Eddard Stark is my father." Jon told him coldly. "And Lady Stark is not your mother." Tyrion commented.

"According to rumors, you are naught but a bastard, in the eyes of the mightly Lord Tywin Lannister, anyway." Naruto grinned.

"You are well informed, my prince." Tyrion smirked before turning to Jon. "Let me give you some advice, bastard. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you." Tyrion explained.

"What do you know about being a bastard?" Jon growled, ignoring what Naruto just said to the imp.

"If you hadn't heard your dear cousin, all dwarfs are bastards in their fathers eyes.." Naruto chuckled as Jon Snow stormed off.

"You should know, Lord Tyrion." Naruto smirked. "Angering a wolf is never a good idea, didn't they teach you that in the south?" Naruto wondered.

"One of my many unwanted talents, angering people, that is." Tyrion said with a devious smirk on his lips. "What about you, my prince? Why do you not attend the feast?" He mused.

"I'd probably break the neck of that little twat I call a little brother if I am in one room for to long, so I've decided to spend as little time there as possible." Naruto explained.

"My sister would not like threats such as that against her son." Tyrion offered. "And, if the whispers aren't wrong, you and your dear sister despise one another as much as a wolf despises a lion." Naruto said sardonically.

"You are more a stag than a wolf, If I am not mistaken." Tyrion mentioned. "Haven't you heard, Lord Tyrion? I am called _The Black Wolf of House Baratheon_, you do not get a name such as this, by merely being a stag." Naruto told him calmly.

"I recall hearing something of the like."

"Well, for now, Lord Tyrion, I must attend the feast, as Crown Prince, it seems, it is my duty, as my uncle, Stannis likes to say." Naruto chuckled lightly as he disappeared into the great hall of Winterfell.

Tyrion chuckled deviously.

"An interesting man.."

He followed.

Naruto forced a polite smile to curve at his lips as he entered the great hall, smiling at all those that bowed their head towards him.

He smirked as he watched his father smash his lips on a northern woman, it was amusing that he got the lust for women in this life, that is not to say he wasn't a lusty man back in the Warring States Period, his blood was always pumping, and after every battle, he would fuck at least one woman, but since he arrived in Westeros, his lust had become almost unimaginable.

A grin blossomed on his face as Arya Stark flicked some of her food on Sansa Stark's face causing the auburn haired Stark to scream in anger.

"Arya!" Sansa cried in anger, her friend, Jeyne Poole helping her wipe the food from her face, while Sansa whined.

"It's not funny! She always does this to me!"

Seeing Catelyn's look, Naruto and Robb stopped laughing, but they still smiled at one another in amusement.

Nodding to Robb, Naruto approached Arya, from behind and before she could throw anymore food, he picked her up from under her arms.

"Okay! That's enough, time for bed, Arya!" Naruto laughed lightly as he quickly, but gracefully exited the great hall and walked into the castle, before walking into Arya's room and sitting her on her bed.

"Your mother will not be pleased when she deals with that behaviour in the morning." Naruto teasingly scolded her.

"Hm! Mother is never happy!" Arya pouted as she crossed her arms defiantly. "She wants me to be a weak, good little pretty lady! But that's not me!" She whined. "I like the outside! I like swordsmanship! I like using the bow! I like being covered in mud!" She whined, looking at her cousin with pleading eyes.

"I understand that, Arya, I do." Naruto nodded calmly as he ruffled her hair. "Not you, nor your mother, or even I can escape the truth of the world. Though one day it may change, for now, the world will enforce women to take such a role." Naruto told her gently.

"So, that means I am supposed to accept it? You always told me to fight fate and that it will never control us, what that a lie, huh!?" Arya demanded, her eyes tearing up causing Naruto sigh patiently.

"I didn't say that, my little wolf." Naruto told her genty, grabbing her face in his rough hands so he could look in her eyes. "All I am saying is you need to manipulate the world to think of as weak, as useless, and when they think they control you, you lash out, like a wolf is supposed to, like a Stark is supposed. Never give up, little sister." Naruto grinned.

Arya nodded with a wide grin as she tightly embraced her cousin.

"Thanks.." She murmured, lying. "Big brother."

Naruto smiling softly, exited the room and softly closed the door to his little wolf's room.

He woud protect her, no matter what. Anyone that dare harm anyone he cared about, he would show them no mercy.

He would show them..

_The Wrath of the King._


	4. The Conquest of Queen Cersei Lannister

"Better looking bitches than your used to, uncle." Prince Joffrey Baratheon allowed a disgusting, arrogant smirk to cross his lips, staring down at his youngest and _smallest_ uncle. "Mother has been searching for you." Joffrey informed Tyrion Lannister. "We ride for Kings Landing today."

Groaning, Tyrion Lannister stood up from his spot of the kennel of chickens, tiredly pointing at his eldest nephew.

"Before you go and call upon Lord and Lady Stark and you will offer them your sympathies." He ordered the cruel prince.

Scowling, Joffrey Baratheon raised a lone eyebrow.

"What good will my sympathies do them?" He asked of the imp, the disgusting scowl on his lips becoming harsher.

"None." Tyrion conceded his point with a nod. "But it is expected of you. Your absence has already been noted." Tyrion smiled impishly, pointing at his eldest nephew with his stubby index finger.

"The boy means nothing to me." Joffrey allowed a cruel smirk to curve at his lips as he placed his arm on the back of his sword, leaning on it, regarding Sandor Clegane, who stood by his side, with arrogant and cruel green eyes. "And, I can't stand the wailing of women."

Before Tyrion Lannister could exact punishment upon his cunt of a nephew for insulting the Starks, publically, a rough hand gripped Joffrey shoulder, turning the boy around.

As soon as he turned around, an angry fist smashed directly into his nose, forcing a loud crack showing that his nose had broken sound through the air, Naruto stood there, a cold expression on his face and his arm extended, his fist bruised from punching his cunt of a little brother in punishment.

Joffrey Baratheon glared at his elder brother with dark green eyes that were tearing up at the sheer pain of a broken nose.

Naruto did not give the boy an inch and glared at him, as cold as ice.

"Now, _little brother."_ Naruto sneered in disgust, as if Joffrey was a mere stain that was not worth his presence. "You will approach Lord and Lady Stark, you will fall to your knees, and tell them how very sorry you are, and that you are at their service and all your prayers are with them and Bran Stark." Naruto said coldly as he watched Joffrey try to nurse his bleeding nose.

"_Do you understand?"_

Joffrey furiously glared at his elder brother.

"I am the prince! You cannot do this to me!" He shouted furiously, Naruto merely stared at him with his haunting azure orbs.

"I am your elder brother. I am the Crown Prince." Naruto said with cold determination. "You will listen to I say, you will obey my orders, do you understand, boy?"

Joffrey looked like he wanted to say more, but with a short growl, he stormed off, no doubt to complain about this with his _precious_ mother.

"The prince will remember that, my prince." Sandor Clegane mentioned, knowing that it didn't really remember if he did, since the man before him had more power than Joffrey.

"It's a good lesson for him." Tyrion smirked. "If he forgets, be a good dog and remind him." Tyrion mocked the scarred man.

Naruto smirked in amusement, warming up to the little Lannister.

"Indeed. I will not have a prince of the throne show such needless cruelty." Naruto said with a steel-like authority, authority fit for a future king.

"Would you like to join us, my prince?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the imp. "I am now going to have some breakfast with my family, you are welcome to join, your younger siblings shall be there." Tyrion told the man.

Naruto smiled gently, he simply adored his younger siblings, Tommen and Myrcella both, knowing that the cunt of a Queen put the two down often because she loved that cunt, Joffrey so much, it was he who they had to confide in.

"I believe I shall, though I imagine Queen Cersei will not be so pleased.." Naruto smirked become darker, it seemed.

Tyrion raised an eyebrow at the Black Wolf.

"Than, by all means, let's have some breakfast!" Tyrion laughed as he walked towards the hall in which the Lannisters were staying, amused with the man behind him, who followed closely behind him.

"I could get to like you, my prince." Tyrion offered as they walked at a casual pace through the courtyard of Winterfell. "And I you, Lord Tyrion."

Both smirking, they entered the dining hall which the Lannisters dined.

"Bread! And two of those little fish!" Tyrion ordered, pointing at the plate in the passing servant's hands who nodded. "And a mug of dark beer to wash it down!" He ordered before grinning as he picked Tommen up from behind the arms and moved him aside so that he could take a seat beside his elder brother, Ser Jaime Lannister.

Meanwhile, Naruto Baratheon grinning, took a seat at the end of the table, in between Tommen and Myrcella. Picking up a chicken leg and munching on it.

"Queen Cersei." Naruto gave her a short nod and an impish grin. "And Kingslayer! You look well!" Naruto laughed very much like his father, King Robert.

"My prince.." Jaime greeted with a hesitant nod, having never understood the motives of the manipulative wolf.

"Beloved siblings!" Tyrion grinned mockingly as he threw a piece of bacon in his mouth, chewing on it.

"Tommen, Myrcella how do you like the north so far?" Naruto mad conversation with his own two siblings.

"It's really cold, brother." Tommen began. "How did you live here for seventeen years?" Tommen wondered curiously.

"You get used to it, Tommen." Naruto chuckled in amusement before turning to Myrcella who seemed to blush lightly.

"I liked it..but is Bran going to be alright? Will he die?" She asked Tyrion and Naruto with a curious expression.

Naruto face turned grim at the mention of his cousin falling, he still could not believe he had feel, it was almost unbelievable, though he realized nobody was perfect, after all, Bran was still only human.

"Apparently not." Tyrion told her.

"What do you mean?" Cersei asked stiffly making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Maester Luwin says Bran may still live." Naruto answered instead. Cersei fiddled with her hands nervously.

"It's no mercy letting a child linger on in such pain." Cersei told him. "Only the gods know for certain, though Bran is a strong child, he'll pull through, he is a Stark, after all." Naruto grinned widely. "Though..there is rumors that Bran was pushed, instead of simply falling, though they are simply the gossip of the servants." Naruto smiled deviously.

"And you, what do you believe, Prince Naruto?" Cersei wondered, both of her delicate eyebrows raised.

"All humans make mistake, whether they be princes, knights, kings or just children. It may take time, but in the end, a mistake will appear, this was a mere instance of that." Naruto said, a mysterious smile still on his lips.

"I see.." Cersei murmured, her eyes narrowing at the young man.

"Charms of the north seem entirely lost on you." Tyrion mentioned, having a sip of the dark beer in his goblet. "Still can't believe you are going.." Cersei muttered.

"Where is your sense of adventure?! The greatest structure ever built. The intrepid men of the Night's Watch. The wintery abode of the White Walkers!" He frightened Tommen and tickled his plump stomach.

"You are considering taking the black, Lord Tyrion?" Naruto mused, a curious expression on his tanned face.

"And go celibate?" Tyrion's expression was indignant. "The whores would go begging from Dorne to Casterly Rock." Naruto chuckled in amusement. "No, I just want to piss off the edge of the world." He jested with a impish grin while Tommen and Myrcella giggled in amusement.

"Children don't need to hear your filth." Cersei hissed coldly, standing up. "Tommen, Myrcella, it's time we go." He ordered the both of them.

Cersei was about to leave, but she hesitated.

"Prince Naruto, would you like to join me on a walk?" She asked the young man softly. '_I will get rid of you, one way or another..'_ She thought darkly.

Naruto smirking, stood up.

"I'd be glad, Queen Cersei."

He followed the beautiful Queen.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

Naruto and Cersei walked through Winterfell, their expressions calm as the watched Tommen and Myrcella play in front of them.

"I am truly curious, how did you handle the cold of the north, Prince Naruto?" Cersei wondered curiously as she looked at the man and appreciated his looks, he was certainly handsome, not like Robert had been with a broad-chest and muscular figure, but in a different way, with that same beautiful black hair of Robert Baratheon but with the lithe build, similar to a man such as Rhaegar Targaryen.

"Since I was still a infant when I was brought to Winterfell, I did not need to adjust much, of course in my visits to Kings Landing, when I came back it did take a few days to get used to it, but it wasn't so difficult." Naruto explained to her. "I was lucky enough to be fostered by my family."

Cersei turning to one of her servants, spoke.

"Take Tommen and Myrcella back, it's time for them to sleep." She ordered, the servant bowed and went to do as he was bid.

"I've noticed you love her children, very much." Naruto commented, not sure why she hadn't spoke to him about brutalizing Joffrey, perhaps she hadn't heard of it yet.

Smiling, she stopped at the door of her chambers.

"I do, very much so." She smiled slightly. "But I also understand they can be quite foolish, sometimes, my son, Joffrey included." She gave another fake smile. "This is why I am not reacting negatively to you for showing him the wrong of his actions, my prince." She gave him a coy smile.

Naruto returned the smile.

"I see, it seems you are a reasonable person, Queen Cersei." Naruto murmured, his voice almost below a whisper.

Smiling, Queen Cersei opened the door of her chambers, revealing a dark room with a large crimson bed in the middle.

"Would you like to join me in my chambers, my prince?" She smiled, the smile she gave was very familiar to the smile of a succubus of the old.

Naruto took her slender hand in his own.

"Very well, Queen Cersei, I shall take that offer." His smile was feral, as feral as a wolf as he followed the beautiful Lannister woman into the room, closing the door behind him.

_**Warning: Lemon**_

A wolfish smirk curved at his lips as Cersei dropped her silk robes in one sweel drop, revealing her beautiful body, her perfect breasts, her toned stomach, her nicely curved hips and her tight, yet plump ass.

"You do know how to please the hunger of a wolf, it seems." Naruto growled huskily as he approached the woman and leaned down, latching his lips on her neck, his tongue dancing on her slender neck.

Smirking as she released soft moans from her lips.

Cersei allowed herself a smirk as she felt Naruto's hardness on her leg, bringing her slender hand down, she gripped Naruto's manhood through the cloth, smirking at length and hardness of the object.

"Seems you are impressive down here as you are in your position.." She murmured, slipping her hands within his pants, feeling his pulsing and throbbing cock.

Groaning as she softly stroked his cock, Naruto quickly took his jacket and his shirt off, revealing his lean chest and stomach, dripping his clothes to the ground.

He allowed a wide grin to curve at his lips as Queen Cersei fell to her knees, looking up at him with a coy grin as she continued to rub his cock through his pants.

'_Like all men, I shall control the future king with my cunt, not even you, The Black Wolf can resist the power of my cunt.._' She thought deviously.

Naruto wore a devious smirk as she pulled his pants down and his cock sprang free, standing up strait, the musky scent invading Cersei's nose.

'_You think to control me? Foolish Queen..you know nothing of the Game of Thrones, but you will learn, Cersei Lannister.'_

He groaned as she took his cock in her mouth, her tongue wrapped around his hard cock, his groan became louder as she began to bob her head, up and down. Gripping her hands with both his hands, without a care if she was Queen or not, Naruto forced her head, up and down, as fast as he could.

Cersei, to her credit, did not gag, not even once.

Finally, ten minutes passed and Naruto was thrusting up in her mouth and forcing her mouth down so fast, it was all a blur, finally he slowed down and gave short, hard thrusts.

"Ah..shit.." He groaned. "Take all of it.." Naruto sighed in relief as he felt his seed leave his cock and exploded into the Queen's mouth.

Cersei took his cock out of her mouth with a loud pop and she looked up at him, licking the cup off her lips with that same coy expression.

"That was a nice treat, my prince." She murmured before she turned around and landed on her crimson bed, shaking her tight and plump ass at him. "How about you service me?" She murmured.

Naruto, smirking, leaned down so that his head was near her cunt.

"Now about you-ohh.." She was cut off mid-speech when, Naruto with warning plunged his warm and wet tongue into her cunt, licking furiously while Cersei moaned lewdly, her eyes closed in pleasure, having never felt this sensation since Jaime never licked her before, he always went straight to the fucking.

Her toes curled and she bunched up her sheets in her hands when Naruto seemed to find the perfect spot as he licked furiously.

"Oh..gods.." She murmured. "That's it! Lick that spot!" She almost shouted, on the edge of her own orgasm.

Smirking, Naruto plunged tongue in further and licked even more furiously, that however, seemed to do the trick.

"Oh! Oh! That's it!" Naruto's smirk widened as he listened to the Queen released a loud scream of pleasure, he was worried people would hear them.

Queen Cersei turned her head, panting and huffing with a crimson face as she looked at Naruto who wore a smug expression.

"Fuck me, you fucking wolf!" She ordered, her lust getting the better of her mind. Naruto, still hard as steel, didn't dare to disobey, nor did he want to.

Standing up behind the kneeling woman who stood on all her fours, like a dog, he brought his ten-inch, hard cock in his hand rubbed it on her cunt, smirking as she seemed to moan, no doubt still sensitive.

He did not care however, Cersei's eyes snapped open and her breath left her lungs when, Naruto, without a care for her comfort, thrusted completely into her cunt, his hard cock throbbing in her cunt.

"Oh, shit!" She groaned. "Warn me before you thrust that cock of yours inside of me." She complained slightly, Naruto would have none of it however, as he slowly but surely began to thrust in her cunt, grinning at her small but no less pleasurable moans.

"Shit..faster.." She moaned, biting her lips. "Fuck me harder, faster.." She murmured, sweat dripping from her forehead.

Naruto grinning thrust into her harder, pounded her faster. He gripped her ass cheeks, leaning down so he could lick and kiss away her plum ass and her lower back and her hips. He felt more pride as her moans became so loud that she had to actually bite into her pillow so that she didn't make more sound.

"Fuck..your pussy is good.." He muttered, pounding into her slower but with more vigor, harder than he been before, his thrusts were so hard and short that Cersei knew the Black Wolf was close to releasing his seed.

"Take my seed..fuck!" Growing Naruto allowed once last, harsh thrust as he released his seed, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head at the pleasure.

"Oh! That's it, spill your seed! Fuck!" Cersei moaned loudly without a care, feeling as pleased as Naruto was.

Both Prince Naruto and Queen Cersei fell to the bed, exausted beyond belief. Though, Naruto sat up.

"I should go, if father found out about this, our heads would be on spikes." Naruto told Cersei who nodded silently as she watched Naruto dress.

"Will we do this again?" Cersei wondered curiously, because that was a_ good_ fuck, no matter if she was trying to control the man before her.

"I am coming to Kings Landing, I would be a fool not to take your offer to fuck that cunt of yours as much as I can." Naruto told her, opening the door, he turned to her with a devious smirk.

"I shall be seeing you, Queen Cersei."

Cersei merely stared at the closed door, Naruto having already left.

"Indeed, you shall, Prince Naruto."

After all..

She still had to plot to make it so Joffrey would be King when Robert died, no matter if Naruto had a good cock that she simply loved.

_**Lemon: End**_

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"Originally, I was going to the Wall. Fortunately, Naruto offered me the option of becoming his Sworn Sword." Jon Snow told his comatose little brother, Bran Stark. "That means that I will be going south."

Meanwhile, Lady Catelyn sat their, her eyes read and her expression tired beyond belief, truly showing her age.

"You will be able to visit me at Kings Landing when you get better." Jon said, stroking his little brother's hair. "I'll know my way around by then, and you will have Naruto to show you around the place, he might even be King by then." He chuckled lightly. "Hell, I may even be a knight, I can train you in the blade, maybe take you on as a squire, if you aren't afraid." He jested.

Jon caught Lady Catelyn cold gaze, instead of shying away from it, he stared into her own eyes, as resolute as her, while Lord Eddard Stark watched with a grim expression.

"I..want _you_ to leave." Her words were cold, incredibly so. Almost as cold as the Wall. Jon Snow, did not grace her with a response as he gently kissed his sweet little brother's forehead, before standing up, nodding to his lord father before walking passed him and standing in the dark corridor.

Jon Snow angrily clenched his fist, he could not stand her, could not stand that woman who kicked him out of the room of his suffering brother. He infuriated him!

"It'll be okay, Jon." Naruto offered calmly causing his to look to the side when Naruto Baratheon stood, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall, his direwolf, Shadow at his feet, now as big as a fullgrown dog. "He will get better, he is a Stark. The blood of the wolves, we are strong." Naruto told him.

"I am a Snow, not a Stark." Jon corrected him stubbornly causing Naruto to scowl at his stubborn and predictable answer. "Oh! Come off it! You have the same blood as all of us, I also don't carry the damn name, but I still consider myself a damn Stark, so accept the kindness, Jon." Naruto snapped causing Jon Snow to smile slightly before walking down the corridor so that he could say his goodbye's to the rest of his siblings.

As soon as he disappeared from sight, Naruto's expression turned into one of anger, he was peyond pissed off at Catelyn Stark. How dare she treat his cousin, who was as distraught as her in such a manner? He wouldn't have it, not anymore.

Naruto opened the door quietly, watching as his lord uncle, Eddard Stark and his lady wife, Catelyn Stark spoke.

"Seventeen years ago..you rode off to war with Robert Baratheon." She began, her words choked behind a small sob. "You came back a year later with another woman's son." She told him stiffly.

"Jon Snow is a bastard." Naruto's cold voice rang through the room. "There is no doubting this, he is a bastard, in the eyes of gods and men, he is seen as a creature of lust and temptation, something the gods care little for." Naruto told them both while the two listened. "Be that as it may, he is still an innocent in all this, what I just witnessed, not even a bastard deserves such treatment." Naruto snapped.

"Naruto..this is not the time." Catelyn Stark said angrily, glaring at the young man, they often had arguments of her treatment of Jon Snow, but right now, she couldn't handle it.

"No, I think this is the perfect time, _Lady Catelyn."_ Naruto said angrily. "What I just witnessed was disgusting. You sent away, Jon Snow, the brother of that sweet boy, who was probably just as, if nor more distraught about Bran's condition because of your misguided hatred, do you think I would forgive that? That the gods will forgive that?" Naruto growled.

Eddard wanted to say, but between the hauntingly cold eyes of Naruto Baratheon and the sobs of Catelyn Stark, he could do naught but watch.

"Those are not the actions of a mother with five children, those are the actions of a jealous monster." Naruto growled, clenching his fist tightly.

"Is it being a monster that I have a weakness of not being able to love a child that was born from unfaithfulness?" Catelyn demanded angrily.

"Nay, that is being human, Lady Catelyn." Naruto said calmly. "But, the fact of the matter is, since he was a child, you have glared at Jon, treated him like trash, where instead you could have just ignored the boy, not spoken to him, that is why, on this day, I call you a monster, Lady Catelyn of House Stark."

"Naruto, perhaps this can be discussed at length another time? A more appropriate time when your emotions are not wild?" Eddard suggested grimly.

Naruto stared at his uncle a moment before scoffing.

"As you wish, I have little time for this nonsense." Naruto said calmly. "I will make sure my cousin gets what he deserves from this day, to his last day. Under my watch, I shall give him all that you took from him, Lady Catelyn. A home where he doesn't feel like trash, some piece of land that he can rule and some fucking respect!" Naruto snapped angrily, slamming the door behind him as he stormed off.

Catelyn merely stared at the slammed door with lifeless eyes.

It wasn't as if she hadn't tried to love and even be respectful to the bastard boy, but every time that she gazed at his dark curls and his grey eyes, she could feel only the jealousy and hatred that she feels for the boy's unknown mother. Perhaps, she could never, every truly care for Jon Snow…because Jon Snow is a representation of he inadequacy at not being able to keep her husband from seeking another woman's bed.

Jon Snow is her weakness.


	5. To The Wall

"All the best swords have names, you know." Jon Snow offered with a smile as he held his precious little sister, Arya Stark in his arms, his smile widening as her grip on his tightened even further.

Arya eyes opened slightly.

"Sansa can keep her sewing needles." She smirked, a impish smirk. "I have a needle of my own, after all."

Jon Snow chuckled lightly before letting her down when he realized that Naruto was standing at the door with a smirk on his lips and his arms crossed.

"I'll see you in the courtyard, Naruto." Naruto nodded as Jon Snow walked passed him, Naruto moved to the side so that Jon could pass.

Smiling slightly, Naruto took a seat on Arya Stark's bed, smiling at Arya who looked shy with solemn grey eyes, so much like her lord father.

"It is highly possible that I will not see you for a while, me and Jon are heading to the Wall to visit before we go down to Kings Landing, after all." Naruto told her gently, smiling slightly as he notice the tears gathering in the wolf-blooded girl's eyes as her lips trembled. Gently, he affectionatly ruffled her dark brown hair.

"However, promise me that you will never give up who you are, always grow stronger, become better than you were the day before, every day. That, Arya, is my last teaching to you." Naruto grinned ferally. "In fact, I have a gift of my own." Naruto said reaching into a small bag at his side. Reaching into the bag, Naruto pulled out a beautiful item.

Arya Stark's eyes actually sparkled at the sigh of the beautiful dagger. The blade of the dagger is beautifully curved, the silver blade of the dagger gleamed in the darkness, the black hilt engraved with yellow rubies gleamed in the room.

"It's a dagger that I had made." Naruto informed her. "The best materials were used for the creation of this dagger." He continued. "The only daggers that would be superior to this in strength, if not beauty are daggers made of Valyrian steel." He told her, hading over the beautifully crafted weapon.

Arya eyes shined with unsheat tears as she sheathed the beautiful dagger with the simple black sheath that Naruto offered her, placing it gently on her bed before jumping up, and like with Jon, embracing her cousin, tightly.

"I am going to miss you so much.." She sniffed. "_Big brother."_ She whispered, her grip becoming tighter as she said so. "So, hurry up and come to Kings Landing!" She said sternly causing Naruto to chuckle.

Naruto stood up, ruffling her hair as he did so.

"Grow strong." Naruto spoke, grinning as he turned around. "Live well. Age well. Go bald well, little sister." Naruto chuckled. "And die long after me. If you can, die smiling. Never, ever, hesitate to act." Naruto left the room, the door closed.

Arya simply smiled softly, an amused expression on her fairly young face as she thought of her cousin.

"..Idiot."

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"Hm..don't let me separate you love birds." Naruto chuckled, a mocking smirk on his lips as he approached Robb Stark and Jon Snow who were embracing one another. The smirk on his lips widened when the two young men, trueborn and bastard both, blushed furiously at such an insinuation.

"Have you no decency, Baratheon?" Robb Stark, Heir of Winterfell demanded with a seemingly offended expression on his slightly beared face causing Naruto to allow a loud laugh to escape his lips.

"Ha! Decency? A thing like that..I never had to begin with, Stark!" Naruto laughed loudly, throwing his head back and releasing a loud worthy of a pirate king.

The Heir of the North shook his head at his black haired cousin and prince, used to how strange he acted after growing up with him for some seventeen years.

"Mayhaps the next time I see you two, you will be King Naruto Baratheon, and you Jon, you mayhaps be Ser Jon and you may not carry the name Snow, perhaps." Robb laughed, gripping both of their shoulder's tightly.

"I've already decided upon a name should I be knighted.." Jon grin. "Ser Jon of the House Whitewolf." He grinned, stroking Ghost's fur who stood beside him. "Named after Ghost."

Naruto looked at him for a moment before grinning.

"Ha! There wasn't ever a better name for you, cousin!" Naruto declared, patting his back with that wide grin on his lips.

"Anyhow, have you two seen father? I have some things that I need to discuss with him, they are important things." Jon told the two northmen.

Robb raised a lone eyebrow.

"I haven't seen him since the night before." Robb told his brother. However, Naruto smirked as he watched Eddard Stark approach them from behind on his brown stead.

"Speak of the devil, and so shall he arrive." He teased as Lord Eddard Stark flanked Jon's right side.

"Uncle Eddard, have you any clue where my father is?" Naruto wondered, his tanned face curious as he raised a lone eyebrow.

"He rode ahead." Eddard smiled slightly. "You can catch up to him if you go ahead now." Eddard informed him.

"I need to say my farewell's, I won't see him for a few weeks, at the least." Naruto said with a smirk tugging at his lips.

Smirking, Naruto rode ahead, Shadow running by his side. Robb chose this moment to walk back to the castle of Winterfell, knowing his bastard brother and his lord father had things to speak about.

Jon stayed silent for a moment before turning towards his father, a grim expression, very much like Eddard's own, on his face.

"There is great honor in serving as a Sworn Sword of a member of House Baratheon." Eddard told him. "The Starks have been allies with the Baratheons for many years, you might not have my name." Eddard smiled slightly. "But you have my blood."

Sighing, Jon asked the question he had been contemplating in asking for the last few days since he decided to be Naruto's Sworn Sword.

"My mother.." He began, hesitant. "Is she alive?" He looked at his father, curious. "Does she know about me? Where I am? Where I'm going?" Jon seemed to narrow his eyes.

"_Does she even care?"_

Eddard gave his bastard son a long, grave look that almost looked pained. Sighing, deeply, Eddard nodded slightly.

"The next time we see each other, we'll talk about your mother.." Eddard said with a grave expression. "Hmm..?"

"I promise." Lord Eddard Stark vowed.

Jon Snow gave his lord father a short nod, Eddard taking this as his leave, ordered his horse to move. Jon watched as his father rode off to meet with the king, no doubt.

"Uncle Eddard doesn't break his promises, you will learn of your parentage." Naruto said as he rode beside him.

Jon raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you going to see your father?" He wondered. Naruto shrugged. "I was, but I will see him in a few weeks, no need to saw goodbye's." Naruto chuckled.

Nodding, Jon and Naruto both rode up to meet up with the Night Watch's recruits, both riding slightly behind the group.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"Ah, rapers." Tyrion Lannister chuckled, looking up from his book as his mismatched eyes regarded the Night's Watch recruits who were forced to take a seat before his gaze went to Jon Snow with his grave expression and Naruto Baratheon with his trademark, amused smirk.

"Not impressed with the _honorable _Night's Watch?" Tyrion chuckled mockingly, staring at Jon who stiffened and scowled at the Lannister imp.

Jon Snow narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you read so much, Lannister?" Jon asked, demanded really.

Tyrion, smirking looked up into the eyes of the bastard of Lord Eddard Stark, amusement coloring his features.

"Look at me and tell me what you see." Tyrion demanded. Jon not knowing how to respond merely raised an eyebrow. "What you see is a dwarf. Had I been born a peasant, I would have been thrown away like trash, alas, I was born a Lannister of Casterly Rock, things are expected of me, my father was Hand of the King for twenty years." He explained.

Naruto allowed a mocking grin to curve at his lips, he rather enjoyed the company of Tyrion Lannister, but the man was still a Lannister, a people he despise more than his own former clan, the Uchiha.

"Until your _beloved_ brother killed that very same king."

Tyrion closing his eyes, grinned slightly at the prince.

"Yes, my prince, until my brother killed _that_ king." Tyrion murmured. "Life is full of these little ironies, my sister married the new king, your father." He chuckled. "And after your rule, should you have no heirs, my repulsive nephew shall be king after him." Tyrion told the man.

"But how? My brother have his sword and I have my mind." Tyrion smirked. "Just like a sword needs a whetstone, my mind needs books. That is why I read so much, Jon Snow." He explained to the bastard.

"Knowledge is power, Jon." Naruto said, his voice serious. "The history books, the songs, they tell the stories about great valliant knights. Ser Jaime Lannister, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Gerold Hightower..all these men, they will be remembered through the ages, but what is it they are remembered for?" Naruto mused. "In the simpelest form, it is murder." Naruto declared.

"I'd imagine the Kingsguard would disagree, my prince." Tyrion smirked, liking the man before him more and more.

"Oh, they say they fight for honor, for their kingdom, but it's all a lie. Knights fight because they love battle, love murder, but even knights, knights as power as men such as Ser Gregor Clegane, in the end are little more than puppets, do you know why, Jon?" Naruto asked his future Sworn Sword.

Jon merely raised his eyebrow.

"Because they know nothing." Naruto smirked. "Who is it that have the most power? The knights? Don't joke around." Naruto scoffed. "It is the politicians, the men with great minds that manipulate all they see fit. For example, Ser Jaime Lannister, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Gregor Clegane, all these men, they can crush me beneath their heel should I fight them."

The grin on Naruto's lips was so very dangerous.

"But, my mind is such, that before me, they are naught but children playing at war. The war of the mind is the toughest to win." Naruto chuckled. "In that war, none will defeat me, so, you should know, that this man before, he is more dangerous than a knight could ever be."

Jon just listened, stunned while Tyrion Lannister reacted differently. Throwing his head back, he released a loud bark of laughter.

"You are an interesting man, my prince." Tyrion said, smirking. "So very interesting. I rather look forward to a man such as your on that Iron Throne."

As Naruto and Tyrion both smirked, identical smirks, Jon watched them nervously, very much like his lord father, Jon Snow was and is a straight-forward man that cared little for deception and beating around the bush, thus, this was alien to him.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"So, this is the Wall, huh?" Naruto mused, looking up at the beautiful structure, beautiful, but deadly. The Wall is a massive wall over 700 feet high and is made of ice, stretching 300 miles across the northern border of the Seven Kingdoms, separating it from the wild lands beyond.

"Aye." Benjen Stark told his nephew with a grin. "I welcome you lot to the Wall, not the prettiest place to be, of that, I assure you." He said calmly.

"Simply marvelous.." Tyrion murmured, the rumors and talk of the Wall did not do this beautiful structure justice.

"Come on then, get on." Benjen Stark ordered as he and the recruits walked onto the lift attached to the Wall.

Nodding, Naruto, Jon and Tyrion climbed on the lift.

"Up!" Benjen declared as he brought the lever on the ground down. Three three that aren't members of the Night's Watch looked down at awe as the lift brought them slowly up to the the top of the Wall.

"Amazing.." Naruto murmured staring down at the wasteland of ice, as beautiful and deadly as a woman's cunt.

"Here we are!" Benjen smirked. "Castle Black! Enjoy it, boys!" Benjen smirking, pushed all the recruits, roughly out of the lift onto the ground of Castle Black.

Naruto, Jon and Tyrion followed in a more calm pace, walking with calm expressions on their faces.

Benjen turned to the three.

"Come, I'll introduce you lot to Lord Commander Mormont." He told the three, who followed the youngest son of Rickard Stark as he walked up the stairs into what they imagined was the chambers of the Lord Commander.

Benjen harsly knocked on the dark brown door that closed off Lord Commander Jeor Mormont's chambers from the rest of Castle Black.

"Lord Commander! I've brought some guests!" He called, waiting a moment, the door opened and when it did, an imposing figure stood there.

He is an imposing figure in spite of his age. He has broad-shoulders and a stern gaze. He has lost most most of his hair save for his shaggy grey-white beard. He is a considered strong, resolute leader, a formidable battle commander and is also fearless in the face of adversity, on his shoulder is a black raven.

Lord Commander Jeor Mormont looked at the trio with his hard beady dark eyes and hardened visage.

"Ah, the famous Tyrion Lannister and our very own prince at my doorstep, an honor to meet you, Prince Naruto." Jeor greeted him with a short nod before his gaze turned to Jon.

"And you must be Benjen's bastard nephew." He noticed, there was no venom or distaste in his voice, but he as if he was just stating a fact.

"An honor to meet you, Lord Commander." Naruto bowed respectfully, unlike the rest of the realm, Naruto was not so easy to dismiss the darkness that laid beyond the Wall and the talk of White Walkers, he had, after all, lived in a world where people could spit fire balls out of their mouths and create waves of water with their hands, so nothing really surprised him.

"Hm, humble royalty, don't see much of that these days." Jeor Mormont grunted. "Though, you were raised by Ned Stark and you have the north in you, so I shouldn't expect anything less." He smiled slightly, well as much as a Lord Commander of the Night's Watch could smile.

Before they could speak some more, their attention was turned down stairs where a senior member of the Night's Watch, Ser Allister Thorne was surrounded by the recruits.

"Alright, you shit stains!" Ser Allister's voice boomed through the yard. He is slim and sinewy fifty-year-old, dry and hard, with black eyes and black hair streaked with grey. "Time for me to see what the bunch of you boys got!" He growled.

"Who is that boy standing across Ser Allister, he stands like a skilled fighter." Naruto commented as he looked down at one of the recruits. He is a tall young man and very muscled, he has blue eyes and thick, black hair.

Jeor smirked down at the boy.

"That shit was a lucky break for us." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "He is a bastard of your own father, Robert Baratheon." Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "Gendry Waters is the lad's name."

Naruto grinned slightly, his fist clenching around the hilt of his blade.

"Lord Commander, what do you say letting me spar against my bastard brother?" Naruto asked him calmly.

Jeor chuckled in amusement.

"Very well, but first I want to see how good the recruits do against Gendry, though I doubt any will challenge him." Naruto said calmly.

"Come on! Lord Waters!" Ser Allister mocked the bastard of Robert Baratheon. "Show these orphans and rapers how the son of a lord fights." He sneered.

Gendry, showing little emotion stood in the middle.

"Come on, Aurochs!" Allister sneered. "Show the bastard a lesson!" He chuckled. Grenn, a young man with a thick neck and a thick, muscular build entered the circle.

Though Gendry quickly defeated him by stepping back and smashing his practice sword into Grenn's chest causing his breath to leave him as he fell to the ground.

"Tch, pathetic!" Allister growled. "Pyp, it's your turn!" He growled as Grenn took his spot outside of the circle.

However before Pypar, known as Pyp, who is a small young man with dark hair, dark eyes and large ears, a calm voice spoke up causing Allister to freeze.

"You know, Ser Allister, it's pretty pathetic for a knight to be so damn bitter and craven." Naruto mocked, smirking as Allister turned around with a furious expression.

On the upper level, Jeor Mormong sighed in dismay.

"The boy has the temper of the Starks and Baratheons rolled up in one, of course he would react in such a manner." He mutered.

"The people call him.." Tyrion smirked. "The Black Wolf of House Baratheon, after all. A title that was earned through recklessness, I am sure."

Jon just watched with a small smile, glad that his cousin had reacted, because if he hadn't, Jon would have gone down and taught the cunt of a knight a lesson.

When he noticed who it was though, Allister actually looked nervous.

"That's the fucking Crown Prince!" Naruto chuckled as the recruits murmured amongst each other, while Gendry, his bastard brother stared at him with a serious expression.

"But, that is besides the point. I didn't come here to teach you a lesson, Ser Allister. No, today, I have come to teach this dear brother of mine a lesson." Naruto chuckled as he approached Gendry, picking up a practice sword from the ground.

"A lesson?" Gendry mused. "A lesson in what, my prince?" He mused, scowling at his supposed brother.

"A lesson in humility." Naruto smirked. "No doubt, you were raised in a castle, though I am surprised father claimed you, but otherwise, you lived in a castle and you learnt how to wield a blade, and because of that you are arrogant. But treating your future brothers as if they are below you is a sure fire way to get killed in your sleep." Naruto lectured him, seemingly disappearing as he appearing before Gendry, his face sword already smashing into his stomach.

"So, Gendry, learn from this."

Naruto smirked, walking away from his downed brother and walking back up the stairs, towards Jeor.

"That should teach him how to survive, at the least." Naruto commented, please while Jeor smirked at him.

"If I wasn't mistaken, I would imagine you Brandon Stark's son." He laughed slightly while Naruto simply smirked.

"I am simply wolf-blooded, according to Uncle Eddard, anyway." Naruto smirked, a small, dangerous smirk.

It was merely another day in showing his worth to the realm.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"How many winters have you seen, my prince?" Maester Aemon Targaryen mused as Naruto approached he and Jeor Mormont.

Aemon Targaryen is bald, wrinkled, shrunken, and blind.

"Hm, three, or four, at most." Naruto said, taking a sip of his rum from his dark brown cup as he took a seat across the two men.

"All of them brief, I assume." Maester Aemon said, looking into space. Naruto shrugged as he drank some more rum.

"The last winter was four years long, Maester Aemon." Naruto informed him. "Though, I must admit, that winter wasn't as dark as I would have expected."

"This summer has lasted nine, but reports from the Citadel tell us that the days grown shorter, by each passing day." Aemon said gravely. "The Starks of Winterfell are always right eventually." Aemon told him. "Winter is Coming." He declared. "It will be a long winter, and with such a winter, dark things shall come."

"Darkness is everywhere, Maester Aemon." Naruto told him. "Darkness is in our hearts, darkness is in our food, in our homes, amongst our subordinates. Darkness is also in the winter, darkness is beyond the Wall, as well. I understand that, truly, I do." Naruto told the man, gently.

"Hmm.." Jeor Mormont hummed in approval. "One of my own rangers, he swore that he saw White Walkers." He told the black haired prince gravely.

"A terrified mind is a mad mind, Lord Commander." Naruto told him, though he believed in the myth, he still had trouble believing the existence of zombies of winter. "He could have just been hallucinating."

"That ranger swore it, on everything, his life, his family, his freedom." Jeor Mormont told the son of Robert Baratheon grimly. "He swore right up until the moment Ned Stark took his head."

"The Night's Watch is the only thing standing between the realm and what lays beyond the darkness." Aemon tightened his lips. "And it has become an army of undiscipled boys and tired old men." He told him. "We can't properly man the Wall, we have no more than a thousand of us now, we don't have resources to give the lads weapons." Aemon explained.

"You are the first born son and heir of King Robert, you need to tell him, not just for us, but all of the realm, we need help." Jeor Mormont told him with a deep sigh.

Naruto listened intently.

"When winter does come, gods help up if we are not ready." Aemon said grimly. His blind eyes, staring into space, the images of the White Walkers slaughtering all people of the realm, entering his mind.

"I understand your plight, Lord Commander, Maester Aemon, I do, truly." Naruto told them, his hand interlaced with one another as he leaned his chin on his hands. "However, I fear, my father listens to little what I say, even as Crown Prince, he does not listen to the suggestions that I give him, claiming I am little more than a child trying to play at being king." Naruto sighed deeply, knowing soon, he would need to take that throne from his father, for the good of the realm, if nothing else.

Aemon sighed deeply, this situation was getting to similar for him to truly deal with, similar to his late great-nephew, Aerys Targaryen, and Aerys's child, Rhaegar Targaryen.

"I see..that is indeed a tragedy, but I still implore of you, try to make your father see reason, otherwise, the real is in grave danger." Jeor said grimly.

Naruto nodded with a small smile.

"I shall do all that I can for the good of the realm."

Unknown to him, Aemon Targaryen could not stop thinking about him.

'_Could he be the one? The one that was promised? The prince that was promised? The Baratheons, after all, carry the blood of the Targaryens, but it is dilated, very much so..I need to learn the truth of the matter..'_ He mused to himself.

Naruto stood up.

"Well, I shall retire for the night, Lord Commander, Maester." Bowing his head slightly, Naruto turned and walked towards his chambers.

It was yet another day of the growth of Naruto Baratheon, First of His Name, Prince of the Andals, the First Men and Prince of the Seven Kingdoms.


	6. Baratheon turned Targaryen

"Maester Aemon, may I enter?"

Maester Aemon Targaryen, one of the last survivers of the Targaryen dynasty looked up from the raven that he had been reading that was sent from the south, not that he could see, being blind and all, but sensing that the man standing before him was the prince, he stopped what he was doing and paid attention.

"You may enter, my prince." His voice as soft as it always had been.

Nodding, Naruto entered the room, closing the simple dark brown door behind him as he took a seat on the black stool just across of where Aemon Targaryen sat.

"Now, what is it you needed of my attention, my prince?" Aemon wondered, his voice displaying how curious he was for the appearance of the prince in his chambers.

"What I am to speak about with you can not leave this room, you can tell nobody, not even Lord Commander Mormont, can you swear this to me, on your honor?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowed, serious, not that Aemon could see, but by the sound of the prince's voice, it seemed a very serious and dangerous matter, indeed.

"I, Aemon of the House Targaryen and Maester of Castle Black, do hereby swear an oath, in the sight of gods and men, that I shall tell not a single soul about what we speak of on this day." Aemon declared, nodding head making Naruto release a sigh of relief.

:"The reason I had you swear on oath is for this very important reason." Naruto closing his eyes and clenching his fist, nodded to himself. "I have reason to believe that I am not the son of King Robert Baratheon." Naruto told the Maester. "I have reason to believe that I am not of his seed, meaning I am not his heir." Naruto declared grimly.

Aemon sat still for a moment, even though he didn't react, Naruto could see how stunned this elderely Maester was.

"By the gods.." Aemon murmured to himself. "I see now why you have me swear an oath, should anyone hear of such suspicions, they would play for power faster than you could even blink." Aemon told the man making Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You are strangely informed for a mere Maester." Naruto mentioned, Aemon allowed a out of character smirk on his lips.

"You forget, child." Aemon said, amused. "Long ago, I too was a prince of the crown." Naruto chuckling, it had actually escaped his head for a moment that Aemon Targaryen was supposed to sit the throne, long ago.

"Indeed, that is the reason I could only speak to you, because what I believe my true parentage, in involves you directly, Maester Aemon." Naruto told the man grimly.

"Before you do something you might regret, tell me your reasons for believing yourself not to be the son of Robert Baratheon." Aemon mentioned, curious what he meant by him being involved directly, but he would find that answer later.

"The first time I questioned it when I heard how long my mother, Lyanna Stark held me inside of her, a whole year, they say." Aemon nodded, having heard that story that earned Lyanna Stark quite a reputation. "But then I thought, that is impossible, it is ridicuolous. A human body cannot take a child being inside of them for a whole year, either the child would die or the mother would die before the child is born."

Aemon hummed in agreement.

"But, then I thought, why would she lie?" Naruto mused to himself. "It is not like she and Robert Baratheon were married at this time, she could have simply given me to my uncle, Eddard Stark to raise as her bastard." Naruto told her. "But then, I thought, what if she had a reason to lie? To hide her precious child from a man that hates her husband's family with a passion."

Aemon eyes widened when he realized what Naruto was coming at, and his lips trembled at such a prospect.

"The second time that I had a feeling I wasn't of Robert Baratheon's seed was sometimes, when I was grow angry, truly angry, my eyes would gleam a haunting violet." Naruto stared into Aemon's eyes, his blind eyes. "The violet eyes of House Targaryen." Naruto declared.

"And what made me finally realized what I am was this."

Aemon gasped as he sensed Naruto place his hand in the flame that warmed his chambers, when he heard no scream or cursing, only the peaceful silence.

"Gods.." Aemon murmured. "You are also resitant to fire..all of that, it is no lucky chance, he couldn't believe it, not beyond his wildest dreams.

"I came the conclusion that Robert Baratheon isn't my father. I am not a wolf hidden in the hide of a stag." Naruto murmured. "I am a dragon that rides the great wolf to conquer the know world, as dragons have done for centuries." Naruto's eyes were haunting. "I am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. The Heir to the Targaryen Dynasty." Naruto declared.

Aemon almost cried tears of joy, tears of relief. His family hadn't died, they had not vanished, he was not the last one.

"Indeed..you are."

This was big news.

"You are the song of ice and fire."

Aemon Targaryen could scarcely believe what was happening, before him was the legendary hero known as the Prince That Was Promised.

Finally, Aemon could do what he had promised his family he would do, the family that were killed, if he had every found another Targaryen.

"Boy, come over."

Naruto raising an eyebrow, did as he was told as he approached the elderly man that reached into a bag and pulled two items out. The first is a circular egg-like stone, dark green in it's color with various layers and the second was a longsword that he had trouble holding as he made it lean against the table, the sheat is a beautiful black that is engraved with the markings of a dragon, under the sheath is a beautiful silver sheath, the hilt is also beautiful, a silver hilt that resembles the head of two dragons at the top and the bottom of the hilt is one dragon head, at the top of the hilt is a singe crimson ruby.

"These are the possessions of _our_ dead House." Naruto eyes showed awe as he picked the blade from it's hilt.

"This is a blade of Valyrian steel." Aemon explained to the boy. "It is the most famous among House Targaryen's Valyrian steel swords, known as Blackfyre that was wielded by Aegon Targaryen, the man that conquered Westeros." He told the boy. "Though the Blackfyre bastards had taken it from the Targaryen, my brother, Egg in his travels brought it back and I promised him to give this blade should the Targaryen dynasty ever be in danger, to the Targaryen I find most worthy." Aemon explained.

"And I am worthy enough to wield this?" Naruto asked softly, touched at the respect that Aemon showed him.

"I believe you are a man that will bring the Targaryen dynasty back to power, make it a just dynasty, like Aegon the Conquerer did." Aemon declared before touching the dragon egg.

"And this, Naruto.." Aemon smirked. "Targaryen, is a dragon egg. One day, I believe, when you are ready, from this egg, a dragon shall hatch and fight for you, just as it did Aegon the Conquerer." He declared.

Naruto bowed as he accepted the gifts.

"I thank you for this, Aemon Targaryen."

Aemon chuckled, pleased.

He could die happy knowing there was a Targaryen that would bring justice to this world, just as the prophecy promised.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"In this book, are the history of the great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms." Maester Pycelle stuttered as he brought the large book the table, while Eddard Stark waited.

"With descriptions of many high lords and noble ladies." Pycelle huffed as he took a seat, tired from walking, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Eddard calmly opened the book.

"Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, son of King Aerys Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen, purple of eye, silver of hair and fair skin." Eddard read calmly, while Pycelle nodded.

"As I said, my lord hand. A ponderous read." Pycelle told the Hand of the King, while Eddard Stark looked into his eyes.

"Did Jon Arryn tell you what he wanted with it?" Eddard Stark wondered. "He did not, my lord." He shook his head.

"And I did not presume to ask."

"Jon's death..did he say anything to you during his final hour?" Eddard wondered. "Nothing of import, my lord. Oh, he did keep repeating one phrase." Pycelle hummed. "The seed is strong, I believe it was."

"The seed is strong? What does that mean?" Eddard asked while Pycelle shrugged. "A dying mind is a demented mine, Lord Stark. For all the weight they are given, last words are as important as first words." He chuckled.

Eddard nodded.

"For now, I'd like to read this."

Pycelle understanding the command staggered out of the room, leaving Eddard Stark alone to sit down and read the great book.

"Lord Orys Baratheon, black of hair, blue of eye.." He muttered as he read. "Axcel Baratheon, black of hair, blue of eye." He continued as his eyes scanned the page. "Lionel Baratheon, black of hair and blue of eye." He grunted. "Steffon Baratheon, black of hair, blue of eye." His eyebrows raised slightly.

"Robert Baratheon, black of hair and blue of eye." His eyes widened slightly as he turned to the next name. "Joffrey Baratheon, golden haired and green eyed.."

Eddard looked up stunned, quickly, he turned the page and what he read changed everything he thought he knew.

"Naruto, black of hair..and purple of eye." He murmured, as he did, he put his head in his hands, sighing deeply as he understood what this meant.

"Gods, Lyanna.." He murmured. "Why did you lie to me?" He clenched his fist. "Naruto is the heir of Rhaegar fucking Targaryen." He grunted.

He looked stunned when he realized what this meant.

"Robert has no true heir, only Stannis."

A troublesom outcome, if he ever saw one.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

Naruto smirked as he clashed Blackfyre, not that anyone knew it was Blackfyre, against Jon's steel blade.

"You've got to hit stronger, Jon!" Naruto declared, grinning while Jon Snow grunted as he tried to break Naruto's guarded but continued to fail, Jon sighed while Naruto smirked as the two stopped.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Lord Tyrion in a while." Naruto mentioned, realizing it had been a week since he had seen the imp.

"He left for Kings Landing a week ago, you need to keep up, cousin." Naruto raised an eyebrow, he did not know that.

"I see."

Before the two could continue, sparing, Jeor Mormont approached them with a grim expression on his face.

"A raven from Kings Landing, for you, my prince." Naruto raised an eyebrow as he took the message from the Lord Commander's hands and unrolled it.

What he read, enraged the son of Rhaegar Targaryen.

_**My prince, I must express my deepest apologies. It seems I was unable to predict what lengths the Lannisters would got to. It seems Ser Jaime Lannister attacked your uncle, Lord Eddard Stark in the middle of Kings Landing, he is now bedridden. However, I implore you not come to Kings Landing, not alone, at least.**_

_**The lions are taking control, it is not yet time for the dragon to return. **_

_**Sincerely, a little spider.**_

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Varys.." He muttered before turning to Jon who looked confused.

"The Kingslayer attacked Uncle Eddard." Naruto told him grimly, handing Jon the message, Naruto smirked to himself as he saw the cold rage on Jon's face, so very much like Eddard Stark.

"Jon, we need to ride for Winterfell, we need to tell Robb, uncle is in danger." Naruto told him sternly. "We need to go now, I will tell you what the last of the message means when we meet with Robb and Theon."

Jon nodded, deciding not to ask what Varys meant by 'dragon'.

"I prepared the horses for you."

Naruto nodded, thankful as he bowed slightly to Lord Commander Mormont.

"I thank you for the hospitatily you have showed us, Lord Commader." Naruto smiled. "I shall never forget it." Naruto declared as he mounted his horse, as did Jon with Ghost and Shadow at their sides, slightly bigger than they were before their arrival at the Wall, about as big as a normal full grown wolf.

"Forward!" Naruto ordered, grinning as he and Jon, followed by Shadow and Ghost road towards Winterfell.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

Robb Stark, seated at the head of the great hall thinking deeply. When he learnt who tried to hurt his precious little brother, Bran, he would have his revenge, no one, touched his family, not on his watch.

He raised a lone eyebrow when Theon with a nervous expression approached him with a raven in his hand.

"Robb, it's a raven, from the Wall."

Nodding, Robb accepted the raven and unrolled the raven, his eyebrow raised as he read the raven.

_**Robb Stark, your brother and cousin are riding for Winterfell, they should arrive on the day this raven reaches you, be patient no matter what happens and wait for them.**_

_**Lord Commaner, Jeor Mormont.**_

Just at that moment, Maester Luwin entered the great hall and gave him a short bow with a small smile.

"Lord Robb, Jon Snow and the prince, Naruto Baratheon have arrived, they seek an audience, they say it is important. Incredibly so." He told the temporary Lord of Winterfell.

Robb gave a short nod.

"Send them in."

Nodding Maester Luwin exited the great hall.

"Robb, another thing." Theon said grimly causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Your father, he was imprisoned by the Lannisters, calling him a traitor to the crown, and they have imprisoned Sansa, while there is no sight of Arya." He told his brother in all but blood.

Robb looked completely enraged.

"They come into my home, cripple my brother, and now they dare imprison my family? I will show them how the wolf has his revenge." Robb growled angrily.

"I understand, but just wait for Prince Naruto and Jon Snow, see what they have to say, whatever information they have might change everything." Theon told him, while Robb nodded in agreement, of course he knew that much.

Speaking of the devils, Naruto and Jon entered, give Robb a short bow.

"I would love to skip the formalities and business, but alas, what I have to say is very important and dangerous." Naruto warned them all.

"What is it, Baratheon?" Robb asked, watching as Naruto flinched at the name.

"That is what it concerns." Naruto told him. "On my trip to the Wall, I learnt my true parentage, it seems I am not a Baratheon at all, I am still a Stark, but within me, there is no Baratheon blood." Naruto said gravely, smirking slightly at their reactions.

Jon and Theon looked like their jaws would hit the ground while Robb's eyes were actually bugging out in shock.

"What do you mean, Naruto? Are you saying you have no right to the Iron Throne?" Robb demanded of him.

"That is not it at all, I have a right to it, but a different right." Naruto told him. "It seems I am a scion of the Targaryen dynasty." Smirking as they looked more stunned. "Particulary, I am the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. My name is Naruto of the House Targaryen." Naruto declared.

Robb closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"This is big news, dangerous news." He murmured. "How did you learn such information?" He wondered.

"At first, It was simply a feeling I had, but after my visit to the Wall, and after having a conversation with Aemon Targaryen, I know that I am of Targaryen descent." Naruto told them.

"How do you know that, exactly?" Theon asked with a sneer, he still did not like Naruto, whether he be Baratheon or Targaryen.

Naruto without answering, placed his hand in the fire of the fire place, his skin not burning even an inch.

"Only the blood of the dragon does not burn." Jon Snow murmured. "This is amazing..you are actually a Targaryen.."

Robb Stark looked as stunned.

"Indeed.."

"That means, with you being a Targaryen, and Joffrey Baratheon and his siblings, according to father, being Ser Jaime and Queen Cersei's bastard, there is no true heir to throne, except for Stannis." Robb muttered in thought.

Naruto smirked.

"I will still sit the throne, for now, however, I will earn it through conquest. I will not give up my right to the throne." Naruto declared calmly.

"Be that as it may, for now, we must call the banners, my banners." Robb said. "They have father and Sansa prisoner and Arya is no where to be seen." Robb said grimly, watching as Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously, he could see how he was Targaryen, as Naruto's eyes flashed purple for a moment.

"Call them then." Naruto declared. "Let us go to war. They took our family, took Uncle Eddard, took Sansa, they dare stand against the north? We do not deserve to have the blood of the Starks if we do not react to such slights." Naruto said coldly.

Robb smirked.

"Very well then, brothers." He declared, grinning at the three men that he considered his brothers, despite everything.

"Let's kill some Lannister cunts!"

The day the lion crossed the wolves and dragons was the day they sealed their fate.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

Lord Eddard Stark, imprisoned in the black cells groaned as he heard foot steps walked towards him, a visitor to piss him off, no doubt.

Squinting at the bright light of the torch, Eddard Stark scowled slightly when he noticed who it was, Varys, the Spider.

"Lord Stark, you must be thirsty." Varys commented as he leaned down and handed the leather flask over to the Lord of Winterfell.

Eddard stared at him with distrustful eyes.

"I promise you, it is not poison." To prove it, Varys brought it to his lips and took a small sip of the wine before letting go and offering it to Eddard again.

Eddard grabbed the flask with fidgeting hands and he took a large swig of the wine, breathing in relief as he drank the whole flask of wine.

"My daughters..what happened to them?" Eddard demanded, wiping his mouth of the wine on his lips.

"The younger one seems to have escaped the castle." Varys mentioned. "Even my little birds cannot find her." He informed the Warden of the North.

"And Sansa?" Eddard asked, breathing heavily.

"Prisoner to Joffrey, I assume the Queen shall keep her close. The rest of your household, though, are all dead." Varys said grimly. "I do so hate the sight of blood."

"You watched my men get slaughtered and did nothing." Eddard accused the eunach of the Small Council.

"And would again, I was unarmed, unarmored and surrounded by Lannister swords." He told the man as if he was an idiot. "When you look at me, do you see a hero?" Varys mocked.

Eddard sighed deeply.

"What madness told you to tell the Queen that you knew the truth of Joffrey's birth?" Varys wondered curiously.

Eddard leaned his head against the wall.

"The madness of mercy." He snapped. "I thought she might try to save her children." Eddard told the eunach.

"Ah, the children, it is always the innocents that suffer. It wasn't the wine that killed King Robert, nor the boar. The wine slowed him and the boar ripped him open, however it was that mercy that killed the king." Varys told him. "I trust you know that you are a dead man, Lord Eddard." Varys mentioned, his expression grim.

"My wife, she has her brother, she won't harm me." Eddard said, scowling at the Master of Whisperers.

"The wrong brother, I'm afraid." Varys smirked. "And, alas, Lady Stark seems to have allowed the imp to go free." He giggled.

Eddarrd glared at him.

"Slit my throat and be done with it!" Eddard snapped

"Not today, my lord." Varys chuckled darkly.

"What do you want, Lord Varys?!" Eddard growled, fed up with the games, tired from beings in the black cells.

Varys leaned down.

"Peace, my lord." He told him. "Your son, Robb Stark and your nephew, Prince Naruto are planning to go to war, they seem to have called the northern lords to Winterfell." Varys told them.

"Robb? Naruto? They are mere boys." Eddard said calmly.

"Boys have been conquerers before." Varys mentioned. "Especially Targaryens." Eddard narrowed his eyes at Varys teasing grin.

"However, the man giving Cersei sleepless nights is Lord Stannis. Lord Stannis has the greatest claim to the throne." Varys began. "He is a prudent battle commander and he is without mercy."

"Stannis is Robert's one true heir!" Eddard snapped angrily.

"A shame, Lady Sansa did so plead for your life." Varys said softly. "Cersei is not a fool, she knows a tame wolf is better than a dead one."

"You want me to serve who murdered my king? Who butchered my men? Who crippled my son!?" Eddard snarled.

"I want you to serve the realm!" Varys snapped, just as angrily, albeit softer. "Tell the Queen that Stannis is not the true heir and confess that your treason!" He growled.

"You want me to confess that a bastard born of incest sit the throne? That he is the heir to my best friend?" Eddard asked in annoyance.

"No, not at all." Varys smiled lightly. "I want you to confess the true heir of the throne. The dragon hidden among wolves, I want him to sit that throne, it is his by right." Varys said deviously.

"You know of his heritage.." Eddard murmured, stunned.

"Declare for Naruto Targaryen. Tell the whole realm at your execution of his heritage, of his right to the throne. Should you do so, the north will rally to his side, he will have a worthy army to take control of Westeros." He declared.

"The Targaryens are not in power, he has no right." Eddard protested, not wanting to do such a thing to his nephew.

"Declare for Naruto Targaryen and I shall ensure the safety of yours daughters, I imagine that is something you wish for." Varys smiled lightly. "Do not take the right to his throne, he is your nephew, is he not?"

Eddard stayed quiet.

Varys began to leave.

"Think on it, Lord Stark." He began. "Do you wish to allow a bastard born of incest to sit the throne or your just nephew who will bring peace to the realm? That is the question you must answer, Lord Stark."

Eddard watched as Varys disappeared into the darkness.

King Naruto Targaryen or King Joffrey Baratheon?

It was not a tough decision.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"For thirty years I have been making corpses out of men, boys!" Lord Greatjon Umber declared with a wide grin, facing Naruto Targaryen and Robb Stark who sat at the end of the table.

"You want me in the vanguard!" He declared. He is a large man with a muscular build, a thick, bearded man, he is.

"Galbart Glover will lead the van." Naruto ordered calmly. "The Wall will melt before a Umber marches behind a Glover!" He roared. "Don't dare to order me, Targaryen boy!" He declared, all of them having been told of Naruto's true parentage.

"I will lead the vanguard, or I will get my men, and march them home." Greatjon declared, a stubborn expression on his face.

Robb narrowed his eyes while Naruto clenched his fist and Shadow growled menacingly, showing his master's rage.

"You are welcome to do so, Lord Umber." Robb said coldly. "And when I am done with the Lannisters..I will march north and hang the Umbers for oathbreakers." Robb hissed.

"Don't temper a dragon raised in the north, Lord Umber." Naruto's words are just as cold as he clenched his fist. "I will not promise your health otherwise."

"Oathebreaker, is it!?" Greatjon snarled as he stood up. "The Dragon is it? Ha!" He laughed loudly. "I'll not sit hear and accept insults by a boy so green that he pisses grass!" He snarled at Robb before turning to Naruto. "I'll not listen to the last of a broken dynasty, baby dragon!"

When the Umber reached for his sword, Shadow and Grey Wind jumped onto the table and charged at Greatjon, while Grey Wind ripped off the two fingers of the man, Shadow dug his teeth into the man's shoulder causing him to cry in pain as he fell to his knees, glaring at the Targaryen and Stark.

"I will not tolerate anybody defying me, not you, not even the cunt of a king that imprisoned my uncle." Naruto hissed coldly.

"My father taught me that it is death to draw your sword against your liege lord." Robb Stark said, just as coldly. "Doubtless, the Greatjon was only to cut my meat for me."

Standing up, Greatjon kicked a chair, harshly.

"Meat, is it!?" He demanded, glaring at the two. Looking around, he turned back to the two cousins, Targaryen and Stark.

"Your meat is bloody tough!" Greatjon Umber laughed loudly, throwing his head back as he did so. Naruto and Robb smiling, joined in, as did the other lords, including Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow, while Bran Stark looked confused.

"Ha! The Young Wolf and The Black Dragon! I'll follow such men!" The Greatjon declared as he stared at the two men.

Naruto smirked, as soon as word of his parentage had spread as a Targaryen, they seemed to have changed his alias from The Black Wolf to The Black Dragon, it seemed.

"Now! Let's fuck some Lannister cunts!" Naruto roared, the northern lords all laughing with wide grins on their lips.

It was the beginning of end for House Lannister.


	7. The Birth of the Black Dragon

"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North and Hand of the King!" Eddard declared as he looked down at the masses that seemed to sneer, scowl and shout at him as he was held by two knights.

He sent a glance towards Sansa who seemed to nod.

"To confess my treason." Eddard Stark said, ashamed. "In the sight of gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my king and the trust of my friend, Robert." He said sadly. "I swore to protect his children, but before his blood was cold, I plotted to take the throne for myself." He admitted shamefully, that shame seemed to disappear as he stared into Joffrey's eyes with eyes as cold as the north.

"Let the Septor and Baelor the Blessed bare witness to what I say." Eddard allowed himself a small smile and when, Varys who stood in the distance saw it, smiled to himself, satisfied.

"My nephew who I have fostered since he was a boy, is not the child of Robert Baratheon, he is not the heir of Robert Baratheon."

Joffrey and Cersei, grinned and smiled, repectively in satisfaction, however what he said next shattered there whole world.

"He is not Naruto Baratheon, Heir of Robert Baratheon!" He declared. "He is Naruto of the House Targaryen! A scion of House Targaryen, when my sister, Lyanna Stark married Rhaegar Targaryen in secter, Naruto Targaryen was born as a result!" He declared. "He is the One True King of the Seven Kingdoms!" He declared.

Cersei's eyes widened in horror, he was Rhaegar's child? While Joffrey was actually foaming at the mouth, such was his hatred.

"All hail King Naruto Targaryen, First of His Name, King of the Andals, The First Men and the Rhoynar, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm!" Lord Eddard Stark declared loudly, smirking in satisfaction as the crowd became silent as night.

"Traitor! Conspiring by raising the child of Rhaegar Targaryen! Planning to take the throne, you traitor!" Joffrey roared, mad beyond belief.

Sansa just looked stunned.

Naruto was a Targaryen?

"Ser Illyn!" Joffrey declared. "Bring me his head!" He ordered. Eddard watched in stunned silence as Sansa cried and cried, while Ser Illyn approached him, the blade in his hands, preparing to cut his head off.

He had one last thought before he lost his head.

_All Hail The King1_

Thus, ended the life of Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North and Hand of the King.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

Lady Catelyn Stark watched sadly as her son, Robb Stark and her lord husband nephew, Naruto Targaryen showed their grief through their violence, news had reached of her lord husband, Eddard's death and they, to say the least, were not taking it well. She had expected Jon Snow to react, as well, but he seemed to be more silent than normal, seeming to show his grief in another way.

"Die!" Naruto growned smashed his fist into the muddy ground. "Joffrey Baratheon! Cersei Lannister! Jaime Lannister! All of you fucking die!" Angrily he slammed both of his fists into the muddy ground, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Robb Stark angrily, tears streaming down his face, smashed his blade against the tree, angrily.

"Robb! Naruto! Calm yourselves!" She pleaded with them, her voice seemed to stop them for a moment as Naruto and Robb breathed heavily, Robb fell to his knees near Naruto, seemingly exausted.

Leaning down, she cradled their heads near her chest, smooting their hair, a sad expression on her face.

"I'll slaughter them all! They'll all die, no matter what!" Naruto cried. "I'll kill them all!" Robb agree, both crying.

"They have Arya, and Sansa too." She said softly. "We need to get them back first." She told her two boys. "And then, we will kill them all, every single one of them."

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"The choice is clear!" A northener spoke loudly as he stood in the middle. "Pledge fealty to King Renly and ride south to join our forces." He declared.

"Renly is not the king." Robb declared. "You cannot mean to hold for Joffrey, my lord. He took your father's head." The man replied. "That doesn't make Renly king." He replied. "He is Robert's youngest brother." He told them all, while Naruto stayed quiet, observing them all.

"Bran cannot be Lord of Winterfell before Bran!" He told them. "Renly cannot sit the throne before Stannis!" He declared.

"Do you mean to declare us for Stannis?" The Greatjon asked. However, instead Robb Stark just stood up, looking at all the lords and ladies.

"My lords! My lords!" He got their attention. "Here is what I say to these two kings!" The Greatjon and the rest laughed loudly as Robb spat on the ground, while Naruto watched calmly.

"Renly Baratheon is nothing to me!" He scowled. "Nor Stannis either!" He told them all, spreading his arms. "Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the south?" He demanded. "What do they know of the Wall? Or the Wolfswood? Even their damn gods are wrong!" This elicted a laugh from them, while Naruto smiled.

"Why shouldn't we rule ourselves?" He demanded. "It was the dragons we bowed to!" He declared, turning to Naruto. "Before us is the last dragon!" He declared, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at Naruto. "The son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen! There sits the only king I mean to bend my knee to!"

He grinned widely as Naruto allowed a small smile to appear.

"The Dragon King!"

Naruto stood up, staring down with a calm expression on his face as he looked into the eyes of his cousin.

"I'll have peace on those terms!" Another declared. Leaning down on his knee as he dug his blade into the ground.

"The Dragon King!"

"Am I your brother, now and always?" Jon Snow asked, a smirk on his lips. Naruto grinned at his Sworn Sword.

"Now and always."

Jon Snow kneeled before him.

"My sword is yours, from victory to defeat, from this day, to my last day!" Jon roared with a wide grin.

Naruto smiled lightly.

"The Dragon King!"

Theon also bowed, lowering his head.

"The Dragon King!" Greatjon declared as he also bowed. "The Dragon King!" More men bowed, one by one.

"The Dragon King!"

"The Dragon King!"

"The Dragon King!"

Catelyn Stark watched with a small smile.

The Lannister didn't know what was coming.

After all, the dragons had returned!

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"Your grace, the Kingslayer is laying siege to Riverrun." Robb Stark told his cousin, knowing when to be respectful. "I suggest we confront his army, my mother's family will be grateful for it and you will get more men under your command."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought.

"How much men does Jaime Lannister with him?" Naruto asked the table of lords which included the Greatjon, Rickard Karstark, Robin Flint, Maege Mormont and Halys Hornwood, as well as Catelyn Stark and Ser Rodrik Cassel.

"Our scouts say the old lion, Tywin Lannister split his army in two, each army thirty thousand men each, your grace." Rickard Karstark informed his king.

Naruto smirked, his mind working furiously.

However, before he could say anything, two Stark soldiers, holding a young man that they held by the arms, the young man having a nervous expression on his face.

"Your grace, we found this rat here trying to count our numbers." The guard on the left informed the Dragon King.

Naruto still smirking, regarded the Lannister spy with a dangerous gaze, while Greatjon stood up, glaring down at the boy.

"How high did you get, Lannister boy?" He growled. The young nervous man instead looked at Naruto.

"About twenty thousand, or more, my lord." Rickard Karstark growled as he gripped his fist around the boy's shirt.

"Your grace! You impudent Lannister cunt!" He growled. Naruto however stood up, his stare cold.

"That's enough, Lord Karstark." Naruto said calmly, Karstark moved to the side, eager to obey the Dragon King while Naruto coldly stared down at the Lannister spy.

"Boy, tell Tywin Lannister that winter is coming for him with fire and blood." Naruto smirked, a dangerous, fanged smirk.

"Your grace, you are letting him go?" Robb Stark seemed stunned, not knowing what was going through her cousin's mind.

Naruto looked at him.

"I will march on Lord Tywin Lannister, with twenty thosand strong northerners that all want to rip a bunch of lions apart. Go, boy, tell your precious old lion that." Naruto declared, staring into his head as he put his head so close that his nose almost touched the boy's nose.

"With this, I wanna really see if the legendary Tywin Lannister does shit gold." Naruto declared before turning around. "Now begone."

Without waiting, the boy left the tent.

"Are you mad, your grace?" Rickard growled, while Greatjon just watched. "We have have no lost the hint of surprise!" He told the Dragon King.

Naruto turned to Robb Stark.

"Lord Stark, prepare two thousand men to ride north to Green Fork on the Trident." Naruto ordered him with a devious smirk.

Greatjon released a loud laugh.

"The rest of the eighteen thousands will be with me!" Naruto declared. "I'll crush the Kingslayer and his shitty little army! Who is with me, my lords?" Naruto roared.

The loud cheer from his lords made his grin widen.

"Who wants to go kill some lions?"

Another cheer.

"Let's show the Tywin Lannister what happens when you stand against the north!" Naruto declared, grinning as he mounted his horse, bringing Blackfyre into the air, while Shadow, now fullgrown, as big as a horse followed with a hungry snarl.

"The Dragon will take the Lion!" Naruto declared riding off towards the direction of Riverrun, grinning as he heard the shouts and cheers of his men who followed him which included Lord Robb Stark, Lord Greatjon Umber, Lord Rickard Karstark, his son's, Harrion, Eddard and Torrhen.

It was time for war!

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"Ha! The mighty lion bowing at the feet of the dragon and wolves, as it should be!" Greatjon Umber laughed loudly while Naruto stared down coldly at Jaime Lannister. Beside him Robb and Jon had to contain themselves from striking the Kingslayer.

"Kingslayer, you've seen better days, Lannister cunt." Naruto sneered down at him, and without mercy, kicked him harshly across the jaw, sending the man to the floor, eliciting laughs from Rickard and Greatjon, while Robb and Jon smirked.

"Ugh, so it seems, but you've had better times, isn't that so, Targaryen boy?" Jaime mused, smirking arrogantly.

Naruto's jaw twitched.

"Oh? You don't like being called a boy, _boy?_" Jaime seemed to delight in the annoyance the Dragon King felt, however that delight turned to pain when the Greatjon punched him harshly in the stomach making him grunt in pain.

"Learn your place, Kingslayer!" He growled, glaring down at the man that dared disrespect his king.

"It's fine, Lord Umber." Naruto said calmly, smirking down at Jaime Lannister who was trying to stand up. "The Kingslayer will learn who the Dragon King is." Naruto turned around. "Just as Tywin Lannister will learn."

Before the Kingslayer could give another smart reply, a loud roar that belonged to Shadow was directly in his face, those sharp teeth of Shadow made him swallow in fear, while the northern lords laughed at his fear.

"Fire and Blood, Jaime Lannister." Naruto said coldly. "I will show you, your father, the whole fucking lot of you blond haired cunts what it means to temper the dragon." He leaned down, when Shadow went back to his side and looked into Jaime terrified eyes.

"Winter will come for House Lannister."

Naruto stood up, laughing.

"Lord Bolton." Naruto turned to Roose Bolton who opened his eyes calmly to the voice of his king. "Show Jaime Lannister his place." He gained a cruel smile. "Flay the Kingslayer, however ensure he isn't dead and completely unrecognisable."

"Your grace, flay him?" Robb asked, stunned.

"I will not tolerate those who stand against my family." Naruto sneered. "I have reason to believe, he pushed Bran Stark, your little brother from the tower. He deserves nothing less." Naruto declared before leaning down, his cruel smirk back in place.

"By the way, Lannister. Your sister's cunt, it's simply delicious, I realize now why you would fuck your own sister." Naruto laughed at the enraged expression on Jaime's face as he walked towards the camp, while Jaime was pulled away by Roose Bolton and his men.

It was good to be king.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"This one is your father." King Joffrey pointed towards Eddard Stark's spiked head, smirking at Sansa who looked away, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Look at it! See what happens to those that stand against me!" Joffrey sneered. "You promised to show him mercy." Sansa cried.

"I was, his death was clean." Joffrey chuckled, amused beyond belief. "Look at it, you savage daughter of a traitor!" He declared darkly.

Against her will, she looked at her father's spiked head, trying to contain the tears of sadness that she felt.

"And guess what?" He sneered darkly. "After my army is built, I will do the same to your traitor cousin, that Targaryen cunt and your brother as well, that savage Stark!"

"It's not good to enrage the dragon, your grace." Sansa offered calmly. "So, perhaps, The Dragon King will give me yours."

Joffrey looked stunned.

"Mother tells me it doesn't bode well to beat my betrothed." He grinned sadistically as he turned to Ser Meryn Trant.

"Ser Meryn!" He ordered.

Once again, Sansa Stark was forced to endure another beating.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"They have my son." Lord Tywin Lannister silently told his bannermen, which included his brother, Ser Kevan Lannister, Ser Amory Lorch and Reginald Lannister.

"The Targaryen seems less green than we'd hoped." Tyrion told his father. "I've heard his wolf killed a dozen men, and as many horses, as did his subordinate, Lord Robb Stark."

"Is it true about Stannis and Renly?" Another bannermen wondered. "When they heard their was no heirs of Robert, the Baratheon brothers took arms up against us." Ser Kevan informed him.

"Jaime captured, his army scattered, it's madness." He muttered. "Perhaps we should sue for peace?" Kevan asked.

Tyrion chose this moment to flick his cup off the table and shattered once it hit the ground, a bored expression on his face when they looked at him.

"There is your peace. Joffrey saw to that when he took Ned Stark's head." He said. "The Targaryen and Ned Stark's son, Lord Stark won't come to the table, you have a better chance sewing that glass together." He informed. "Even if they did, the Targaryen wouldn't agree, he seeks to take the Iron Throne for himself, they are winning, if you hadn't noticed." He said calmly.

"They have my son!" Tywin snarled, not allowing them to suggest anything. "Get out, the lot of you." The lords slowly stood as they exited the room.

"Not you." He told Tyrion Lannister who froze, before turning around and approaching the chair near his father and taking a seat, when he reached for the wine, Tywin blocked him, before Tywin poured him some wine.

"You were right about Eddard Stark. If he were alive, we could have brokered a peace with Winterfell and Riverrun, that would have given us time to deal with those Baratheon brothers, but now madness, madness and stupidity. And now, we have a Targaryen at the head of a northern army seeking our heads." He muttered.

"Speaking of the Targaryen boy, if I am not mistaken, you met him, on your trip towards the Wall." Tywin commented. "What kind of boy is he?" He wondered.

"An ambitious boy, I guarantee." Tyrion smiled slightly. "You'd like him." He said. "If I was going to describe him in a few words, I would call him Brandon Stark with the cunning of Lord Petyr Baelish." Tyrion told him calmly.

Tywin hummed in thought.

"He is ruled by his cock, then?"

Tyrion chuckled.

"I wouldn't say as such, he would fuck anything with a pretty face, however he won't fuck something that threatens his influence and power." Tyrion said. "I have reason to believe he fucked my dear sister, if he placed a child in her, we could use it to our advantage." Tyrion told his father.

Tywin nodded with his eyes narrowing.

"Indeed, if he is like the mother's side of his family, he will desire to have his son with him, but then again, it is merely a bastard." Tywin mentioned.

"He already has various bastards in Kings Landing, but he hasn't claimed them." Tyrion mentioned making Tywin scowl.

"Troublesome."

Indeed, it was, as his father said, troublesome.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"Jon Snow, step forward."

Naruto smirked as he watched the confused expressions of the lords, including Robb Stark and his mother, Catelyn Stark.

Jon Snow followed his order and stood before the king.

"I promised you when I was still a Baratheon to knight you one day." He said calmly. "As king, I did not have time for that." Naruto declared.

"You will knight the boy, your grace?" Rickard Karstark mused, not too troubled, Jon Snow, after all, was a strong warrior.

"No." Naruto smirked at Jon Snow's annoyed expression. "I mean to name Jon Snow, from this day, until his last day, Jon Stark of Winterfell." Naruto declared, he turned to Robb who was stunned.

"Do you disagree, my lord?"

Robb had no objection.

"My lord, naming a bastard will be as bad as the Blackfyre rebellion was!" Catelyn disagree, not wanting the bastard to be true-born, Jon Snow just stayed silent.

"Jon Snow is not Aegon Targaryen's bastard." Naruto said. "No matter, I name you Jon Stark, do you accept?"

"You may trust Jon, but what about his son's, his grandchildren?" Lady Stark demanded with an enraged expression.

Naruto ignored her.

"I accept, your grace.

Naruto grinned at Jon Snow.

"You bowed as Jon Snow, now, rise as Jon Stark, Heir of Winterfell until such a time that Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell has a son."

Jon Stark rose, grinning at his cousin.

"I will do you proud, your grace."

Naruto grined, with his cousins, Robb Stark and Jon Stark by his side, he would take on even the greatest threats.

He is, after all, the blood of the dragon.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

Once again, Illyrio Mopatis and Varys walked through the dark halls beneath the Red Keep, discussing the Iron Throne, once again.

"To think the boy was a Targaryen, that was why you stated you would support him." Illyrio chuckled in amusement.

"Indeed, the boy, whether he is Aegon or not, for now, Naruto will not follow him, he is not a man that follows others, as for Daenerys, she is a woman, the people of Westeros will not accept that." Varys told his old friend.

"The boy has the north behind him, and if his bannermen, Robb Stark has anything to say, Riverrun will also declare for the Dragon King." Illyrio murmured. "And my spies say that Maester Aemon Targaryen has given him the Valyrian steel sword, Blackfyre." He told his friend.

"Interesting.." Varys murmured. "You need to tell Daenerys of him, should she accept that she can rule alongside him, as his Queen, King Naruto will also have three dragons by his side, though I suspect that he will awaken his own dragon soon enough." He explained.

"I hear the king uses his cock more than his sword, would Daenerys accept such a man?" Illyrion mused.

"The Targaryens of the old took on various wives, Rhaegar Targaryen himself took two wives, Elia Martell and Lyanna Stark. She shouldn't cause to much of a fuss." Varys told the man.

"Indeed, a good point, my friend." Illyrio commented calmly. "Well, for now, I shall be departing, Varys."

Varys nodded as he watched Illyrio Motapis disappear into the darkness.

He would ensure that King Naruto Targaryen would stand at the top, no matter the cost, for the realm, all he was, he did for the realm.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

Naruto standing alone in the forest, looked down at the dragon egg in his right hand before looking at the fairly large orange fire in front of him, while Shadow stood at his side, watching the fire with a fascination.

"This shall prove whether I am a true dragon or not." Naruto hesitantly, but surely, placed his hand, along with the egg in the fire.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and he was about to try to destroy the egg, but suddenly the flames began to latch onto the egg a spider web and flames exploded around his body, causing Shadow to run behind a stone, so that he wasn't hurt.

When the flames cleared, Naruto stood there, as naked as his nameday with a strange creature around his neck, specifically, a dragon.

It is amastodonic dragon as big as a small dog whose entire upper body is covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail, and legs, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. His eyes are crimson and slitted, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. His mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth. His wings are feathery in appearance.

"What shall I call you, my black dragon?" Naruto mused as the dragon screeched, snuggling into his 'father's' neck, while Shadow approached them and rubbed his own head on Naruto's leg.

He smirked when he heard his dragon and Shadow growling at one another.

"Now, now, both of you are my partners." Naruto grinned. "Yes, Shadow. We are still partners, for life." The wolf seemed to howl in happiness. Naruto turning to the black dragon, grinned as he instantly knew what to call the dragon.

"I shall name you after Balerion, the Black Dread." Naruto grinned. "Do you like that name, Balerion, hm?" Naruto mused.

The newly named Balerion screeched in what Naruto amused to be satisfaction as he looked up at his master.

Naruto grinned as his hand fell on Balerion and Shadow's head.

"Together, we shall take this world, Balerion, Shadow." Naruto declared, his grin stretching on his lips.

Indeed, the dragon and direwolf would take Westeros by storm, through fire and blood, they would, together, bring winter to all those that stood against him them.


	8. Naruto's Terms

Naruto smirked, pleased with the reactions of his subordinates as he walked into the war camp, Balerion circled around his neck, while he wear little more than a dark brown cloth that covered his cock and his arse. At his side, Shadow howled loudly.

All of his subordinates, including his cousins, Jon Stark and Robb Stark bowed with expressions of awe on each and every one of their faces.

"By the gods.." Rickard Karstark murmured, not believing his eyes as he looked upon the black dragon of his king.

"Fire and Blood." Greatjon Umber declared. "With Fire and Blood, a dragon of winter has been born." He declared.

"The Dragon King of the North!" Robb Stark declared, grinning as he looked upon his cousin and king.

"The Dragon King of the North!" Jon Stark joined in his brother's cheers, unlike his brother, his smile was much more smaller, but no less satisfied at what he witnessed.

"The Dragon King of the North!"

"The Dragon King of the North!"

"The Dragon King of the North!"

"The Dragon King of the North!"

Naruto listened in satisfaction, his smirk widening as all his the northern lords cheered, cheered as loud as they could, all bowing their heads and bending their knee before the dragon.

Naruto spread his arms.

"Let our conquest of Westeros begin!"

Indeed, lt was time that the conquest of the dragon began.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"What did _you_ say, Illyrio?" Viserys Targaryen, known as the Beggar King demanded, his expression enraged as he glared at the wealthy Magister.

He is a tall, slim man with shoulder-length silky silver-golden hair, the narrow violet orbs of the dragon, fair skin and a strong, yet narrow jaw. He wears a crimson long-sleeved tunic with the symbol of House Targaryen on the front of his shirt, black pants and black leather boots with a simple black sword attached to his waist.

Illyrio Mopatis smiled slightly revealing his yellow teeth.

"As I told you, _Prince_ Viserys." Illyrio cared little about the enraged expression on the Beggar King's face. "Your nephew, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen's heir has already begun his conquest of Westeros, the northeners are backing him." He declared. "And as the true heir of the Iron Throne, I fear you shan't sit the throne, unless you wish to be usurper to your nephew's throne, that is." He said cheerfully.

Viserys clenched his fist in anger.

"What madness are you speaking!?" He demanded. "What proof is there that he is of dragon blood?" He growled into Illyrio's face.

"It seems your great-great-uncle, Aemon Targaryen of the Night's Watch is the one who informed your nephew of his parentage." He told the man, watching as the shock set over Viserys's face. "And Eddard Stark, just before the usurper king, Joffrey Baratheon took his head, also declared Naruto of the House Targaryen, First of His Name, King of the Andals, The Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm." Illyrio told the man.

"Eddard Stark is little more than an usurper! As well as the northerners!" Viserys growled. "I will not accept him as the rightful king!" Viserys growled.

Illyrio gave him a hard stare.

"If that is the case, you will have no supporters." He said coldly. "Dorne, who you have accounted to be behind you, will not rally to your side, because, you are not the rightful king of Westeros." He declared.

"So..Viserys isn't king, Magister Illyrio?" A meek, soft voice asked from Viserys side. Illyrio looked down, smiling at the young girl.

Daenerys Targaryen is a young woman in her late teens. She is short of stature and is very beautiful, with the silver-golden hair and violet orbs for which House Targaryen has always been known. She wears a simple light purple dress and black sandals.

"Be silent, Dany!" Viserys growled, feeling satisfied as she flinched. "I am king! No matter if this fucking boy king declares himself king!" He snapped.

"Any man that says 'I am the king' is no true king." Illyrio told him with a bored expression on his face.

Before Viserys could strike Daenerys in his anger, for once, Illyrio held the young's man wrist before his hand could connect with the flinching girl's face.

"It would not do well for you to strike the woman that is to marry King Naruto Targaryen." Illyrio told the man, smirking at his stunned expression, Daenerys also looked surprised, as well as slightly afraid.

"Marry? Dany is supposed to marry Drogo, otherwise Drogo will not give me my army!" Viserys growled.

"Originally, that was the plan, unfortunately, I imagine the king will be enraged if we sold his future wife off to a Dothraki horse lord." Illyrio told him. "They say the king is more ruthless than Tywin Lannister, my spies say that he ordered for one of his bannermen to flay Jaime Lannister." He told the prince.

Illyrio watched calmly as Viserys stormed off in anger.

Daenerys looked up at Illyrio with a meek expression.

"Magister Illyrio, will the king be kind?" She asked hesitantly.

Illyrio smiled at the girl.

"I believe so, though, it's best you learn that is very likely that you will be one of the many wives the king takes, although I imagine you shall sit as Queen, you are, after all, the blood of the dragon." He told her. "They say King Naruto's lust is as powerful as a dragon's fire."

Daenerys just nodded meekly.

The smile left Illyrio's face as he thought about Viserys Targaryen.

'_That boy shall be trouble for our king, Varys.'_

Indeed, either Viserys Targaryen would kneel before his king, or he would die.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"And I declared upon the honor of my House, that my beloved-"

King Stannis Baratheon cut off his subordinate.

"He wasn't my beloved brother." He insisted. "I didn't love him. He didn't love me." He told the son of Ser Davos Seaworth, Devan Seaworth. He is a young man of dark brown hair, fair skin, dark eyes and strong jaw.

"A harmless curtesy, your grace." Ser Davos Seaworth, a slight man with an ordinary face. He has brown hair and eyes, and a beard peppered with gray.

"A lie, take it out." Stannis ordered the son of his most loyal follower.

Devan did as he was told.

"That my brother Robert didn't have any trueborn heirs." Devan read. "The boy, Joffrey. The girl, Myrcella and the boy, Tommen being born of incest between Cersei Lannister and Jaime Lannister, by right of of bi-"

"Jaime Lannister, The Kingslayer, call him what he is." Stannis ordered. Devan once again nodded and did as he was told.

"And her brother, Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer." Before could continue, Stannis Baratheon once again cut in.

"Make it Ser Jaime Lannister, the man's still a knight if anything else." Stannis told the brown haired man.

"Ser Jaime Lannister, The Kingslayer." He read again. "And, the boy, Naruto, being born of Rhaeg-" He was cut off again.

"Lord Naruto Targaryen, the boy is the scion of House Targaryen." Stannis ordered him with his eyes narrowed.

"And Lord Naruto Targaryen, being born of Rhaegar Targaryen and-" Once again, Stannis Baratheon has something to say.

"Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, the man was a prince before his death, afer all." Stannis told the son of Davos.

"Being born of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark." He read. "Lady Lyanna Stark, she was the daughter Lord Rickard Stark."

Devan nodded.

"Being born of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Lyanna Stark." Stannis nodded. "I do so by right of birth and blood declare right to the Iron Throne of Westeros." Devan finished.

Stannis nodded in satisfaction.

"When Eddard Stark learnt the truth of their heritage, he told only me. Send copies of that around all of Westeros, from Dorne to the Wall." He ordered making Devan nod. "It is time for them to choose, let no man fein ignorance as an excuse."

"Your grace.." Ser Davous began. "The Lannisters are a true enemy, for the moment, if you make peace with your brother, Renly, or if not him make peace with Lord Targaryen for the moment." He suggested.

"I will not ally with Renly while he calls himself King." Stannis said sternly. "And, as for Lord Targaryen, he has claimed the Iron Throne, I will not allow a Targaryen to sit the throne my brother and I bled for." He declared.

"Your grace, many men have declared for the two, Mace Tyrell and Randyll Tarly have declared for Renly and Robb Stark and Greatjon Umber had declared for Lord Naruto Targaryen."

"Our King doesn't need this lord or that lord fight for him, the Lord of Light fights for him." The soft, seductive voice of Melisandre of Asshai, known as _The Red Woman_. Melisandre is a great beauty, with long hair the color of burnished copper and pale, unblemished skin. She is slender and graceful, and taller than most knights. She has full breasts, a narrow waist, and a heart-shaped face.

"Tell me, does the Lord of Light have the power to stand against a dragon?" Davos snapped, feeling satisfied at the shock and fear on her face.

"What are you saying, Ser Davos?" Stannis demanded. "The dragons have been dead for three hundred years."

Instead of answering, Ser Davos reached into his pocket and brought a raven and handed it to his king.

Stannis's eyes widened slightly as he read the raven.

"By the gods.."

Melisandre looked confused.

"My king?"

He gave her a haunting look.

"Our spies say that Lord Naruto Targaryen has created a dragon. A black dragon." He told her in horror, however quickly, his expression hardened.

"Joffrey. Renly. Naruto Targaryen. All of them are thieves." Stannis hissed. "Even if the Targaryen boy has a dragon, they will all bend the knee, or I shall destroy them."

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"You might find it difficult to rule over the people who want to take your life." Tyrion Lannister told his sister, Queen Cersei Lannister calmly, while she smirked arrogantly.

"Half of Kings Landing shall starve come winter." He told her. "The other half will plot to overthrow you. And your gold-plated thugs just gave them their rallying cry, the Queen slaughters babies." He mocked.

Cersei did not react.

"You do not even have the decency to deny it." He scowled, his eyes widened when she fidgeted nervously. "It wasn't you who gave the order." He muttered. "Joffrey didn't even tell you of his decision. Did he? I bet that would be worse."

"He did what needed to be done." She snapped.

Tyrion narrowed his eyes.

"You foolish woman!" He growled. "Do you know why I am enraged right now?" When she merely stared at him, his anger grew. "If he merely killed Robert's bastards, then that would not be a problem, but the fool killed the bastard children of a Targaryen king that seeks our fucking heads!" He growled.

"Fire and Blood, that is all those fucking Targaryens talk about!" He growled. "You think vengeance is below such people!?"

Cersei merely stayed quiet.

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

Ser Jaime Lannister smirked as he watched King Naruto of the House Targaryen approach his cell, he groaned as his bleeding arms ached in pain.

"The Dragon King of the North!" Jaime mocked with a grin, even after getting semi-flayed, the Kingslayer was as witty as ever. "I keep expect you to leave me at one castle or another for safe keeping, have you gone fond of me, Targaryen?" He sneered.

Naruto looked down at his with a cold expression.

"If I left you alone with one of my lords, one of my subordinates, a week later, a raven will come stating that they will be rich beyond their wildest dreams and all their crimes shall be forgiven only if they return the Kingslayer to Tywin Lannister." Naruto sneered.

"You don't trust your bannermen, Targaryen?" He mused. "That's a surprise." Naruto merely clenched his fist.

"I trust them plenty, I'd put my life in their hands, anyday." Naruto said before he leaned down, smirking at Jaime's surprised face. "But with your life, I will trust nobody." Naruto lightly slapped the Kingslayer's face.

"Smart boy.." Jaime murmured. "I can see how you are the child of Rhaegar Targaryen.." He told him calmly.

"You think that is a compliment?" Naruto scoffed. "Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was as mad as his father, depending on prophecies and fate, while he plunged the world into war." Naruto grunted.

"Are you not doing the same, Targaryen _boy_?" Naruto's jaw twitched. "Oh? You don't like being called boy, _boy?" _Jaime grinned.

Naruto narrowed his violet eyes, eyes that seemed to turn purple from his normal blue eyes after he awakened his dragon, his Targaryen blood must have triggered a change, Naruto mused.

Narut merely sent an amused glance to the side.

Jaime Lannister gulped when he heard the deep growls of Shadow as he circled the Kingslayer, and Balerion who allowed small screeches to escape his lips as he flew just over Jaime's head.

"You insult yourelf, Ser Kingslayer." Naruto mocked. "You were held captive by a boy. Defeated by a boy. You may even die at the hands of aboy." Naruto grinned. "And your House, House Lannister will fall at this _boy's _hand."

Naruto clenched his fist on the top of Shadow and Balerion's head as they neared him and flanked his sides.

"Your family have done many things that have made me white with rage." Naruto growled. "Your sister, Queen Cersei got a wolf of the my mother's House killed, your bastard son, Joffrey took my father's head, you pushed my cousin, Bran Stark from a window." He growled. "I will bring death and destruction upon House Lannister, Ser Jaime Lannister."

Naruto turned his back as he walked to the exit of the prison.

"I shall bring winter upon on you and yours, with Fire and Blood." Naruto exited, smirking to himself as he did so.

"Fire and Blood."

He murmured, disappearing.

Jaime gulped as Shadow and Balerion roared and screeched into his face, repectively, he could feel the fear course through his boddy.

Even Jaime understood what was happening.

_Winter is Coming._

_**-The Prince That Was Promised-**_

"You are the Lannister boy.." Naruto mused, looking at the Lannister who stood their, nervously fidgeting.."Ser Alton Lannister, was it?" He wondered, surrounded by his subordinates, Robb and Jon Stark, Greatjon Umber, Theon Greyjoy and Rickard Karstark.

"Yes, I am, your grace." Ser Alton Lannister is a young man with a lean build, short, dirty golden hair, dark green eyes, fair skin and a narrow jaw.

"Ser Alton.." Naruto allowed an amused smirk to curve at his lips at this. "Your cousins, Queen Cersei Lannister, The Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister and the imp, Tyrion Lannister peace, should they meet my terms, that is." Naruto told him, leaning forward and resting his chin on his intertwined hands.

"First, they will release my cousins, Sansa and Arya Stark." He ordered. "They will send the two to us, to this camp." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Secondly, my uncle, Eddard Stark's remains must be returns to us so that Lord Stark may bury him in the crypts of Winterfell, with his siblings and his father, where he belongs." Naruto continued.

"A reasonable request, your grace." Ser Alton bowed his head.

"And third.." Naruto smirked. "Queen Cersei Lannister and the usurper, Joffrey Baratheon must renounce all claim to the Iron Throne." Naruto began. "They must name Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen all bastards of the Kingslayer and Queen Cersei and they shall all take the name Hill and renounce the name Baratheon." Naruto continued. "For justice against my siblings that were killed at the hand of Tywin Lannister's man, Gregor Clegane. For Aegon and Rhaenys's justice, I demand Tywin Lannister's head, should these things be given to me, I shall allow those of House Lannister a safer future." Naruto grinned darkly.

"Your grace, King Joffrey is the son of Robert Baratheon."

Naruto continued to grin.

"Oh? Is he?"

Ser Alton bowed his head.

"These are your terms, your grace?"

Naruto nodded.

"Aye, these are my terms, from this day to the last day, the House Baratheon and House Lannister shall bow to the Targaryen dynasty once again." He said coldly. "Should they not, I shall litter Westeros with the dead of House Lannister and House Baratheon. So, tell your masters, tell them to swear fealty to me or their doom will come too soon." Naruto declared.

"The Dragon King of the North." Robb Stark smirked as he said this. "The Dragon King of the North!" The Greatjon laughed as he said this.

Naruto grinned as they once again chanted his title.

"Now, go, Ser Alton Lannister, offer your cousins my terms."

Ser Alton nodded, before quickly went to do as he was told.

Naruto sat their, silent.

"All of you, leave me."

All left, with Jon Stark, the last of who was about to exist.

"Not you, Jon."

Turning aroumd, Jon Stark took a seat.

"Is there a problem, your grace?"

Naruto sighed as he lazily leaned his face against his hand as he looked at his longtime friend and cousin, smirking as he did so.

"I mean to name you Hand of the King, Jon." Naruto declared, his smirk turning into a wide grin as he did so. "There is no man more honorable and just than you." Naruto told him.

Jon standing up, kneeled before his king.

"I am not worthy of the honor, your grace." He murmured. "I am sure Robb would be much more suited, he is Warden of the North." He said.

Naruto turned around.

"Robb is a powerful man, a strong strategist, but he is naïve." Naruto said calmly. "No matter if you were a bastard boy, you are the son of Eddard Stark, the one that takes after him the most, you are the only one that I believe can be my Hand of the King."

Jon still kneeling, nodded.

"As you command, your grace."

Naruto grunted.

"Get up, Jon. You will not bow to me, out of everyone, not you." He muttered. "From this day forward, you are my second-in-command, remember that."

Naruto grinned at his Hand.

"Now, begone."

Jon nodding, left the tent.

Naruto sighed as he continued to read over the raven that Varys sent him a few days prior.

"Daenerys Targaryen, hmm..?"

Interesting, indeed.


End file.
